Sonhos Reais
by Hiina-Chan
Summary: .:FICHAS FECHADAS:. U.A. A morte de um rei reascende a chama de um conflito não resolvido. Seus herdeiros agora devem lidar com esses fantasmas, mas não estarão sozinhos... Uma ajuda de forasteiros adormecidos pode ser tudo que precisam para ter sucesso. Se nada sair muito errado.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaymer****: Saint Seiya não me pertence, eu só pego os personagens emprestados, mas não ganho nada com isso. Além, é claro, do apoio, reviews e carinho daqueles que gostaram! ^.^**

* * *

_**Sonhos Reais**_

**Prólogo**

A sala estava escura e silenciosa. Uma vela era toda a iluminação que havia no quarto, deixando-o com um círculo de luz no centro e imerso em sombras nos cantos. Um forte cheiro adocicado de incenso e uma leve névoa se espalhavam pelo lugar, o bastante para embaçar a visão de qualquer um. O único ali presente, porém, não se importava com isso.

Ele estava sentado completamente imóvel, em posição de meditação, de frente para a vela. Seus longos cabelos loiros caiam soltos por suas costas e seus olhos estavam fechados. Parecia bastante concentrado enquanto movia seus lábios sem produzir som.

Então a porta do lugar foi aberta e alguém passou por ela. A figura sentada parou o que quer que estivesse fazendo e virou a cabeça para o invasor, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

- Asmita. Então você estava mesmo aqui.- A constatação foi feita com uma voz tensa por parte do invasor. Asmita não conseguiu conter um pequeno sorriso divertido.

- Shion. Você demorou a vir. Já comecei sem você.

- Começou? Começou com o quê?

Shion deu um passo a frente, entrando no círculo de luz. Ele estava coberto de fuligem, com as roupas rasgadas em alguns pontos e tinha um grande corte no braço esquerdo de onde saía muito sangue. Sua expressão era séria e ele parecia fazer o possível para ignorar o ferimento, apesar de ser óbvio que já estava ficando pálido pela falta de sangue. Asmita não estava em um estado muito melhor. Suas roupas antes claras estavam agora cobertas de poeira e com respingos vermelhos. Não parecia ter ferimentos externos, mas sua pele estava tão pálida quanto a de seu companheiro.

- Seu bilhete só dizia para vir encontrá-lo aqui. Pode me dizer o que está fazendo, Asmita? Você tem andado muito estranho e não é hora para vir com alguma de suas ma-

- Estou buscando ajuda para nós.- Asmita cortou a frase do outro.- Acho que finalmente encontrei uma saída para tudo.

- Ajuda? Você não pode, Asmita. Voucê ouviu o que o senhor Sage escreveu, temos que fazer isso sozinhos, sem ajuda de ninguém do reino.- O ariano parecia estar ficando mais irritado agora.- Se não completarmos nossa missão, o país todo vai estar arruinado. Agora estamos prestes à falhar e você ainda me faz perder tempo com-

- Shion.- O virginiano novamente interrompeu a torrente de palavras do outro.- Eu sei de tudo isso. Mas você estava lá tanto quanto eu. Não entendeu o que o senhor Sage quis dizer? Ele sabia que nosso poder sozinho ainda não seria suficiente. É por isso que vou pedir ajuda _de fora._

- ... - Shion perdeu a fala por um instante. Sabia as implicações do que o outro estava falando.- Mas isso não é possível, é? O conhecimento desse tipo de encantamento foi perdido há séculos.

- Sim, foi por isso que estive tão ocupado nos últimos dias. Procurava por uma invocação antiga que fosse capaz disso. Finalmente decobri uma, escondida entre os livros da biblioteca. Estou no meio dela agora.

- Então com o poder deles, poderemos acabar com aqueles monstros invasores.- Aquilo era mais uma afirmação que uma pergunta. Asmita apenas assentiu.- E em quanto tempo ele chegam?

- Demorará uma questão de algumas horas, creio.

- ...

O rosto de Shion permaneceu muito sério enquanto ele pensava naquilo. A irritação tinha abandonado suas feições e a única coisa que se via agora era a desesperança frente à um destino que parecia inevitável. Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente.

- Não vai dar tempo. A essa altura não restará mais ninguém. E mesmo se ainda houver, a pessoa já terá perdido tanto que... Não sei se vai valer a pena.

- Também achei algo que pode resolver esse problema.

Asmita, que continuara sereno e praticamente imóvel durante toda a conversa, agora dá um largo sorriso e leva a mão até as dobras de seu sári. De lá retira um pedaço de papel envelhecido que passa para Shion.

- Outro encantamento?- O ariano perguntou, sinceramente curioso.

- Sim. Um dos encantamentos proibidos.

- O quê?! Mas isso é muito perigoso, Asmita. Não devíamos mexer com eles.

- Não temos escolha. Esse foi o único modo que encontrei.

- ... Certo.- O ariano acaba por concordar depois de analisar a situação.- Mas o usaremos somente dessa vez.

- É claro.- O loiro retira o papel das mãos de Shion e volta a guardá-lo antes que este conseguisse lê-lo. Quanto menos pessoas soubessem dele, seria melhor.

O rapaz gostava cada vez menos daquela situação. A ideia de deixar tanto conhecimento, além do destino de todo o reino, únicamente nas mãos de Asmita o desagradava em mais de um aspecto. No entanto a situação era realmente desesperadora e ele não tinha realmente nenhuma outra opção.

- Agora escute, Shion. Esse encantamento consome muita energia. Vou precisar de sua ajuda para fazê-lo.

- Claro. Pode contar comigo.- O rapaz ficou mais uma vez sério, concentrado no que teria de fazer.

- E mais uma coisa. Ele também leva tempo para ser conjurado e não posso perder a concentração quando começá-lo.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Albafica ficou para trás para atrasá-los. Ainda devem demorar um pouco para chegar até aqui.

- O Albafica? Então todos os outros já...?

Asmita não terminou sua pergunta, mas Shion entendeu o que ele queria dizer.

- Sim. Infelizmente, sim.

Aquela notícia foi a primeira coisa que aparentou realmente incomodar o virginiano. Ele abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio por um instante, absorvendo as implicações daquilo. Logo depois, ele voltou a se recompor e pareceu ainda mais determinado.

- Então é melhor que comecemos agora. Fique do outro lado da luz, Shion.

O ariano fez o que lhe foi pedido. O loiro respirou fundo, pronto para começar o que tinha que fazer, mas então hesitou por um momento.

- Shion. Depois que eu terminar com isso, apenas você e eu saberemos o que aconteceu, então... Cuidado com o que vai fazer. Se nos descuidarmos, podemos causar graves danos.

- Certo. Entendi.

O virginiano assentiu brevemente e voltou a concentrar-se. Seus lábios se moveram novamente sem produzir som, o cheiro de incenso intensificou-se e o ar pareceu ficar ainda mais enevoado. A chama da vela começou a balançar como se um vento forte soprasse sobre ela. Shion conhecia esses sinais: a magia de Asmita estava começando. O ariano sentou devagar e também se concentrou em liberar sua energia, unido-a com a do outro.

Passou vários minutos sem que ninguém se movesse. Shion então começou a sentir-se tonto e percebeu que estava ficando sem energias. A perda de sangue e aqueles encantamentos pareciam estar vencendo suas forças. Ele sentiu sua visão escurecer e percebeu que estava perto de desmaiar. Trincou os dentes e impediu seu corpo de relaxar. Tinha que aguentar mais um pouco. Só até o outro completar os encantamentos. Depois disso daria atenção às suas dores. Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

Asmita permanecia alheio ao estado do companheiro. Sua atenção estava toda voltada para a tarefa que tinha pela frente, tomando total cuidado para não errar em nada. Ele mesmo sentia que sua energia estava se consumindo rapidamente. Sabia que o esforço do que pretendia fazer o mataria com certeza e por isso era vital que tivesse sucesso. Não teriam uma segunda chance.

Um barulho alto foi ouvido, vindo de algum lugar ali perto, e o som de passos se aproximando ecoou pelo aposento. Então a porta abriu-se subitamente com um forte estrondo e cinco vultos entraram na sala. Eles ainda estavam imersos nas sombras, mas Shion não precisava vê-los para saber quem eram. O ariano se levantou rapidamente, encarando os invasores com uma expressão altamente hostil.

- Vocês...! Argh!

Shion sentiu uma forte pontada no braço e finalmente a perda de sangue pareceu vencê-lo. O ariano caiu no chão inconsciente antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

Uma risada divertida percorreu o grupo depois daquela exibição e a atenção de todos pareceu se focar em Asmita. A menor figura entre eles avançou um passo, ainda permanecendo nas sombras.

- Acabou.

A voz dessa pessoa pareceu soar mais triste que vitoriosa, mas o clima triunfante do grupo era claro mesmo naquele ambiente. Asmita não se abalou com o que acontecia, seus lábios tinham cessado o movimento e agora formavam um sorriso cansado, porém satisfeito.

- Sim.- Ele concordou.- Acabou.

Quando terminou de falar, o virginiano abriu seus olhos e uma onda de enegia percorreu o aposento. A vela ficou instâtaneamente mais fraca, quase se apagando, e depois voltou a aumentar sua intensidade, chegando até níveis anormais. Por fim, um grande clarão branco preencheu tudo e mais nada sobrou para ser visto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continua...**

* * *

E com esse final, dou início à mais uma fic de fichas! Sim, eu sei que já tenho outra em andamento, mas tive essa ideia e simplesmente não consegui me impedir de escrevê-la! Continuarei com As Cavernas, claro, mas vou tentar escrever essa aqui junto também. E que Athena me dê força (e tempo) para isso. u.u

A história vai se passar com os cavaleiros de ouro de Lost Canvas mais o Aspros. Ah, o Hakurei e o Sage também irão ter seus papéis. Não pretendo incluir mais nenhum outro personagem da série para não ter que ficar trabalhando com personagens demais (já descobri por experiência que isso embola demais minha cabeça). Também não vou escolher muitas fichas. Na verdade, estou atrás de somente cinco. Esses personagens serão a "ajuda externa" que o Shion e o Asmita mencionaram. Eles serão pessoas comuns aqui da Terra e que acabaram se envolvendo nisso tudo contra a vontade. Procuro por personagens bem variados entre si, podendo ser femininos ou masculinos. Eles podem vir de qualquer lugar da terra e a história também vou deixar livre para vocês, só não quero nada que tenha nenhum "detalhe mágico". Se quiser fazer uma personagem maluca por magia e ovni's (?) tudo bem, mas essa terá que ser sua primeira experiência com fenômenos verdadeiramente mágicos.

Outro detalhe importante (e um que acho que pode acabar desestimulando muitos a fazer a ficha) é que essa fic não terá pares definidos. Na verdade, sua personagem não necessariamente vai acabar com alguém no final. Ela pode, ou não, ficar sozinha, tudo vai depender do andamento da história. Desculpem por isso, mas não quero que o romance vire o foco da história e acho que assim eu fico mais livre para escrever (além do final ficar menos óbvio). Por isso vocês vão notar que nem inclui o item "par" na ficha e estou avisando isso aqui. Não quero decepcionar ninguém depois!

Ok. Se você conseguiu ler isso aqui até o fim, e ainda está interessado em fazer uma ficha, ela está aí embaixo! Vocês vão notar que inclui algumas perguntas extras. Elas servem para que eu possa conhecer melhor o personagem e saber como ele se comporta em algumas situações. Eu também adicionei pequenas explicações em alguns itens para ajudar no preenchimento. Por favor, apaguem essas explicações quando forem enviar a ficha para ajudar na leitura dela!

**FICHA**

**Nome: **(Nome Sobrenome(s))

**Idade: **(Entre 15 e 25 anos)

**Nacionalidade:**

**Aparência:**

**Imagem: **(Colocar um link para uma imagem de como seria o personagem)

**Personalidade:**

**Medos:**

**História: **(Onde mora, o que faz da vida, se pratica algum esporte, luta, dança, se tem pais, irmãos, amigos...)

**Língua(s) que fala: **(Esse item é apenas para eu poder acertar alguns detalhes da história. Não influenciará diretamente na escolha. A personagem pode falar só a língua do seu país ou ser um poliglota, desde que isto tenha coerência com o resto da ficha)

**O personagem é a favor da violência?**

**Como age quando conhece outras pessoas?**

**Com que tipo de pessoas se dá bem?**

**Com que tipo de pessoas não se dá bem?**

**Ele é capaz de machucar outras pessoas?**

**O que acha de magia, criaturas sobrenaturais, ovni's ou coisas do tipo?**

**Seu personagem pode receber no decorrer da fic ferimentos leves, sérios e/ou fatais. Está de acordo com isso?**

**Posso mudar algumas coisas da ficha para poder encaixar melhor na história?**

**Algo a acrescentar? **(Amuletos, bichinhos de pelúcia, alergias ou qualquer outro detalhe que me faça conhecer melhor o personagem)

Pronto. Qualquer dúvida no preenchimento da ficha ou na história em si, podem me mandar uma PM! Não revelarei nenhum fato do que vai acontecer depois, mas vou ajudar no que puder! Deixarei as fichas abertas por uma semana e só depois escolherei as melhores! Então não precisam ter pressa para preenchê-la, ok?


	2. E aqui estão eles!

**Disclaymer****: Saint Seiya não me pertence, eu só pego os personagens emprestados, mas não ganho nada com isso. Além, é claro, do apoio, reviews e carinho daqueles que gostaram! ^.^**

Qualquer fato e/ou curiosidade sobre os lugares citados no capítulo foram feitos através de uma pequena pesquisa no google (principalmente da Wikipédia), por isso já peço desculpas por qualquer eventual erro que percebam. Só me avisem que procurarei corrigi-lo!

Comentários ao final! o/

* * *

E aqui estão eles: os enviados de outro mundo

- ... e a divisão destes, segundo minha vontade, será feita em partes iguais e sem nenhuma diferença por idade, atribuições, talentos ou quaisquer outros modos, mas somente se for de consenso geral que isso seja feito.

A neutra e distante voz do sacerdote soava e ecoava pelas grandes paredes do Santuário Real. A construção hoje estava completamente lotada com mais de trezentos rostos cinzentos e sem brilho de alegria.

- Para meus adoráveis outros filhos, aqueles que nunca fui capaz de declarar meus em lei, mas que o são em espírito, só posso deixar meu profundo e sincero desejo de que sejam felizes e vivam completa e plenamente seus anos assim como eu vivi os meus.

Um vento frio fora de estação entrava pelas portas abertas do Santuário e parecia gelar não somente os corpos como também as almas da pessoas. Todos pareciam ter contido a respiração para ouvir aquelas palavras finais.

- Por fim, minhas posses são muitas e vastas, como os cidadãos deste Reino sabem, porém a maior e mais importante delas eu não tenho autoridade para dividir com todos aqueles que eu gostaria ou considero merecedores.

A atenção das pessoas pareceu redobrar. Olhares foram trocados, pescoços esticados, pesos trocados de pés. O texto chegava em sua parte mais importante e não havia uma pessoa ali que não quisesse ouvir e ver em primeira mão aquele evento. O destaque estava na primeira fileira de assentos, os lugares mais importantes do prédio, onde treze figuras sentavam-se.

Lá estavam os distintos príncipes reais. Aqueles a quem o testamento do falecido rei Sage, que agora era lido pelo sacerdote, mais se destinava. Aqueles que mais sentiram a morte do rei. Aqueles em que se concentravam as atenções de todo o reino. Aqueles... que podiam se tornar o próximo monarca do Reino, dependendo das próximas palavras do testamento.

- Sendo este o caso, pensei por muitos dias em uma solução para meu impasse, uma que não gerasse a discórdia ou o rancor. Finalmente encontrei a que me pareceu mais satisfatória e se não anunciei minha vontade ainda em vida foi porque não desejava causar mais ansiedade e pressão que o necessário àqueles que são afetados direta ou indiretamente por essa decisão.

A esta altura, a leitura pausada e a introdução longa do texto causavam uma inquietação geral nas pessoas. Muitos se perguntavam aonde aquelas palavras dariam enquanto outras tentavam adivinhar por si mesmos as intenções do falecido monarca.

Os príncipes permaneciam impassíveis em meio a toda a comoção que os cercava. Seus rostos expressavam solene luto, grande perda ou mesmo profunda tristeza disfarçada com indiferença. Metade tinha os olhos baixos, um deles os mantinha totalmente fechados, enquanto outros focavam o nada e o restante se fixava no sacerdote.

- Mas agora que chegou minha morte, está também no tempo de revelá-la. É por isso que eu, Rei Sage I, o pacificador, venho a declarar por meio deste documento, escrito e assinado por minha mão, testemunhado e lido pelo sacerdote real, meu irmão Hakurei, que o próximo regente do Reino de Athens será decidido através de votação e consenso entre os príncipes.

Uma agitação geral se espalhou pelo Santuário. Murmúrios começaram a estourar pelo local.

"Isso não vai dar certo."

"O Rei Sage ficou louco?"

"Quem será que ganharia?"

"Isso é tão inapropriado."

Até os príncipes pareciam confusos perante os olhos de todos. Vários se ajeitaram, repentinamente desconfortáveis. Isso nunca havia sido feito antes e ninguém sabia como agir.

Hakurei, o único conhecedor prévio daquela decisão, já esperava por uma reação como aquela. O sacerdote parou sua leitura do testamento e enrolou novamente o pergaminho. Seus olhos varreram a multidão antes de se fecharem. Ele suspirou baixinho.

- Silêncio.

Sua voz soou baixa, mas firme. Sua figura era amplamente respeitada pelo reino e ele não precisava fazer nada mais que isso. Os sussurros imediatamente se calaram e as atenções se voltaram novamente para o sacerdote. Este olhou de volta para a multidão e sorriu de modo compreensivo. O barulho baixo do vento era o único som ouvido quando Hakurei voltou a abrir o texto e continuou de onde havia parado.

- As condições para essa votação são as seguintes: Primeiro, os príncipes devem provar seu valor como candidatos permanecendo por cinco dias e cinco noites sozinhos dentro do castelo real. Aqueles que não conseguirem, abdicarão de seu direito ao trono, podendo apenas participar da votação. Segundo: o candidato eleito deve ter ao menos dois votos de vantagem em relação ao segundo colocado. Se estas condições não forem alcançadas por algum motivo, uma nova votação deverá ser realizada em cinco dias com as mesmas regras. Desejo-lhes toda sorte nesta tarefa. Rei Sage I, o pacificador.

Hakurei terminou a leitura do texto e o fechou pela última vez.

- Essas são as últimas palavras e vontades de Sage I, o pacificador. Providenciem para que sejam cumpridas com a máxima rapidez possível.

Com essa declaração, o sacerdote pôs fim ao evento. A multidão assistiu atônita enquanto ele se retirava para os fundos do Santuário. Os primeiros que se levantaram foram os príncipes que, apesar de também estarem um pouco desorientados com o rumo dos acontecimentos, ainda tinham que dar o exemplo para os demais. Assim, eles rumaram silenciosamente para a saída. Depois de alguns instantes, todos os outros fizeram o mesmo.

* * *

Numa cozinha de uma casa em Tokio, estava acontecendo uma pequena confusão. Kimihiro Yagami, um jovem franco-japonês comum de dezoito anos, pele branca amarelada e 1,75 metros de altura, tentava controlar seus irmãos antes que eles avançassem em cima da comida e, principalmente, do bolo que fizera para a sobremesa. Seus cabelos loiros lisos já estavam totalmente bagunçados em seus ombros e a franja quase cobria seus grandes olhos castanho-chocolate com longos cílios.

Apesar disso, ele estava sorrindo e divertindo-se com a situação. Aquela era uma parte de sua rotina diária e não tinha motivo para estressar-se. Na verdade, era até lisonjeiro que seus irmãos demonstrassem tanto entusiasmo com sua comida. Mas não era por isso que poderia deixá-los fazer o que quisessem...

- Kaoru, fique longe desse bolo!

O rapaz brigou com o mais novo que tentava se esgueirar da mesa enquanto ele estava ocupado com os outros. O garoto de doze anos fez uma cara emburrada ao ser pego em flagrante.

- Mas Nii-san! Eu estou com fome!

- O macarrão já está quase pronto, Kaoru. Aguarde só mais um pouquinho.- Kimihiro falou em um tom que não admitia discussão. Depois que o pequeno voltou a sentar na mesa de jantar, ele se virou para o irmão gêmeo.- Akihiko, sabe onde estão as garotas?

- Eu as vi no quarto delas. Acho que a Liz está no computador e a Lou, no telefone.

- A Lou está falando com o namorado. A Lou está falando com o namorado.

Satoshi, o irmão de oito anos, começou a cantar enquanto ria consigo mesmo. Kaoru e Elen, a caçula da família, o acompanharam na risada. Até Akihiko sorriu da brincadeira.

- Satoshi, não brinque assim com a sua irmã. Tenho certeza que se ela tivesse um namorado nos contaria para que pudéssemos conhece-lo e julgar se é um bom rapaz.

Com o sorriso que Kimihiro expressava agora, ele podia muito bem ter dito "conhecê-lo e conceder-lhe uma morte dolorosa" que ninguém teria estranhado. Seu gêmeo achou melhor mudar um pouco de assunto antes que a natureza protetora dele tomasse conta.

- Vou lá pedir para as garotas descerem para jantar.- Ele se ofereceu.

- Tudo bem. Já está na hora de servir a comida mesmo.

- Ebaa!

As crianças comemoraram com aquelas palavras e Kimihiro levantou-se para preparar tudo com o sorriso no rosto mais largo que o normal. Ver seus irmãos contentes sempre o deixava satisfeito. O rapaz tirou a comida do forno e, depois de colocar tudo nos pratos, voltou para distribuir na mesa ao mesmo tempo que Akihiko, Liz e Lou chegavam na cozinha. Os irmãos comeram sem nenhum grande incidente e, depois de todos repetirem o prato, pegarem a sobremesa, Kimihiro pronunciou-se.

- Muito bem. Agora está na hora de vocês se prepararem para dormir.

- Mas ainda está muito cedo!- Liz reclamou.

- Amanhã todo mundo tem aula, nada de dormir tarde.

- Mas-

A garota ainda não tinha se conformado com aquilo, porém antes que pudesse continuar falando, a pequena Elen levantou de seu lugar e foi até Kimihiro, segurando em sua calça jeans.

- Nii-san, cadê o papi e a mamãe? Eles não vão comer também?

-...

O silêncio preencheu o cômodo e o sorriso do rapaz mais velho pareceu vacilar por um instante antes que ele se ajoelhasse para ficar na mesma altura da irmã.

- Eles não estão em casa, Elen. O papai só vai chegar do trabalho mais tarde e a mamãe já foi para a emissora, lembra?

- Mas, mas por que eles não querem ficar com a gente?

- Não é que eles não queiram, é só que os dois trabalhem muito para poder nos sustentar. Mas tenho certeza que o papai faz de tudo para sair o mais cedo possível e vir rapidinho para casa.

- E por que nós não assistimos um filme enquanto esperamos ele chegar? Vocês podem ir dormir depois disso,- Akihiko propôs, tentando animar o clima.

- Sério mesmo?- Satoshi e Kaoru se animaram com a ideia.

- Mas é claro.

Kimihiro olhou agradecido para o gêmeo. Ele o livrara de um assunto meio delicado e ainda arranjara um bom modo de acalmar os irmãos. O rapaz levantou-se e seguiu atrás dos garotos até a sala, levando Elen pela mão. Em meia hora as três crianças já tinham escovado os dentes e colocados pijamas e agora se sentavam animadas no sofá da sala. Liz e Lou haviam voltado para o quarto e Akihiko ido para o que dividia com o gêmeo para estudar um pouco. Kimihiro colocou o filme no dvd e acomodou-se com os irmãos para assistir.

Menos de uma hora depois, todos os três já estavam deitados no sofá ou no tapete, dormindo. O rapaz mais velho olhou para eles sorrindo. Sabia que esse seria o resultado de ver um filme àquela hora da noite. Ele se levantou e levou cada um dos pequenos até seus quartos. Quando voltava para a cozinha para lavar a louça, o pai deles chegou em casa.

- Boa noite, filho. Os outros já estão dormindo?- O homem perguntou em um tom de voz cansado e talvez levemente desapontado.

- Acabei de levar Elen, Satoshi e Kaoru para as camas. Liz e Lou também já se recolheram, mas acho que o Akihiko ainda está estudando.-O rapaz respondeu, colocando um prato de comida na mesa.- Aqui está. Deixei dentro do forno então ainda deve estar quente.

- Obrigado. Você é muito bom para mim, filho.- O mais velho começou a comer.- Mas você também não devia estar na cama? Você tem colégio amanhã.

- Estou bem, pai. Não estou com sono e ainda tenho que lavar a louça.- Ele respondeu levemente incomodado com aquilo. Não gostava muito que se preocupassem com ele ou lhe dissessem o que fazer.

- Pode deixar que eu lavo depois de comer. Vá dormir agora.

- Mas pai...!

- Não discuta comigo, Kimihiro. Eu sou seu pai e sei o que é melhor para meus filhos.

O rapaz até pensou em argumentar com o pai que ele já era maior de idade e, tecnicamente, responsável por si mesmo, mas não quis começar uma briga e tinha de admitir que ele poderia ter razão. A falta de sono o prejudicaria no colégio. Com um suspiro, Kimihiro deu-se por vencido.

- Tudo bem, eu estou indo, então.

- Durma bem, filho. E não esqueça dos remédios.

- Mas é claro.

Ele se despediu do pai e foi até seu quarto, onde descobriu que Akihiko já havia se deitado. Por isso entrou sem fazer barulho e tomou as duas pílulas brancas junto com o copo de água encima da cômoda, que o gêmeo provavelmente deixara lá para ele. A verdade é que já fazia vários anos que Kimihiro sofria de insônia e não conseguia pregar o olho de jeito nenhum se não fosse pela ajuda de seu remédio para dormir.

Como era de costume, alguns minutos depois de engolir as pílulas, o rapaz sentiu-se muito sonolento. Ele deitou-se na cama, fechou os olhos e rapidamente adormeceu. Nesse momento, um vento forte entrou pela janela do quarto, trazendo um cheiro de incenso e _algo mais._ O vento pareceu circular envolta de Kimihiro por um instante rápido antes de dispersar-se. Porém nenhum dos dois percebeu esse curioso acontecimento, pois estavam ambos já adormecidos.

* * *

Em uma das portas laterais do castelo, uma cozinheira dava as últimas recomendações para um dos príncipes. Sísifo tinha trocado as roupas pretas do funeral e agora vestia uma camisa cinza de manga longa e gola alta, calça de mesma cor, mas de um tom mais claro, um cinto cor de cobre e um par de sapatos marrons. Uma vestimenta comum para seus padrões.

- Deixamos toda a comida guardada nos estoques. Tem o suficiente para três meses de refeições, mas não deixe que exagerem. Se não eles vão acabar com dor de barriga e não terá ninguém para cuidar deles. Os lençóis e almofadas extras estão todos na lavanderia. Podem deixar a roupa suja que depois os criados vão levá-la. O mesmo com a louça. E... o que mais? Tinha mais coisas para eu falar...

- Não precisa ficar tão preocupada, senhora Maggie. Nós ficaremos bem. São só cinco dias, afinal.

Sísifo a tranquilizou, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. A mulher o olhou de um jeito maternal. Aquelas eram as crianças que cresceram no castelo. Todos os criados se preocupavam com eles se virando sozinhos pela primeira vez. Maggie particularmente tinha um pressentimento horrível sobre tudo aquilo, mas esperava sinceramente que estivesse errada.

- Certo, senhor Sísifo. Todos desejamos boa sorte para vocês e voltaremos com os primeiros raios de sol do sexto dia.

- Sim. Você já tem acomodações aqui perto? Não gostaria que dormissem ao relento só porque não podem ficar no castelo.

- Está tudo bem. Nós temos famílias e amigos que moram por perto. Eu finalmente vou poder passar um tempo com minha irmã. Ela mora em uma cidade há um dia daqui.

- Então, acho que isso é uma despedida. Dê lembranças à sua irmã.

- Darei, senhor. Até mais, senhor Sísifo.

A mulher pegou sua pequena maleta e saiu. Sísifo ficou observando-a se afastar pelo jardim por um momento, antes de fechar a porta.

* * *

Em um bairro de classe média londrino, uma mulher de aparência jovem, pele alva e longos cabelos loiros muito claros, quase brancos, estava parada na frente de uma casa de aparência modesta e bem conservada. Seus olhos azuis de tons arroxeados varriam toda a rua, à procura de alguma pessoa indesejada. Àquela hora da noite, não havia ninguém passando por ali, mas isso não queria necessariamente dizer que ela não era observada.

Depois de cinco minutos de busca cuidadosa, ela pareceu dar-se por satisfeita e atravessou a rua e encaminhou-se para outra casa. Tocou a campainha e esperou. Passos foram ouvidos do lado de dentro e logo a porta foi aberta.

- Char. Veio aqui para vê-la?

A mulher que atendeu a porta perguntou, enquanto dava passagem para a outra. Em resposta, Char assentiu e adentrou o lugar apressadamente.

- Como ela está?

A pergunta foi feita em um sussurro, assim que a porta foi fechada. A mulher, Marietta, sorriu. Conhecia aquela garota muito bem.

- Ela está bem. Não tive nenhum problema com a Alice, ela é uma garota bastante comportada. Ao contrário da mãe.- Ela provocou.

- Haha, muito engraçado.- A loira rolou os olhos, mas escolheu ignorar a brincadeira e voltar ao assunto.- E onde ela está agora?

- Dormindo.- Char fez uma cara de ligeira decepção.- Você chegou muito tarde, o que queria?

- Eu tive um trabalho mais complicado que o esperado. Tentei terminar rápido, mas...- A mulher interrompe sua explicação.- Tudo bem, não importa. Só vou vê-la e depois irei embora, ok?

- Certo. Você sabe aonde fica o quarto.

Marietta se afastou em direção da cozinha, sabendo que era melhor deixar a outra sozinha em momentos como aqueles. Char caminhou pela entrada e o corredor adjacente, indo até a última porta à direita. Ela ainda encarou a porta de madeira recém lustrada por um instante antes de abri-la com cuidado, evitando fazer barulho.

Lá dentro, tudo estava imerso em sombras e só se via aquilo que era iluminado pela fraca luz que entrava através das cortinas brancas do outro lado do quarto. No centro do cômodo se encontrava uma estreita cama de solteiro de onde se podia ver uma pequena silhueta de criança.

Um discreto sorriso surgiu no rosto da mulher, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um peso invisível que nem percebera ser retirado de suas costas. Realmente, era impossível para ela não se preocupar com Alice. Sua filha era muito importante em sua vida, sua única fraqueza.

Se dependesse somente de Char, ela mesma cuidaria da filha. Porém, a mulher tinha que pensar primeiro na segurança e no bem-estar de Alice. Seu trabalho não era nada convencional, com horários não determinados e muitos, muitos riscos que nenhuma criança deveria chegar perto. Isso, claro, sem nem mencionar seu tio...

Com um suspiro cansado e levemente irritado, voltou a fechar a porta com cuidado. Ela já tinha pensado a fundo sobre tudo aquilo e ficar remoendo os fatos não iria mudá-los, apenas deixá-la irritada. A mulher então despediu-se rapidamente de Marietta na cozinha e saiu para a rua.

O caminho de volta foi feito em uma rápida viagem de ônibus e logo Char já estava abrindo a porta de seu apartamento vazio. A jovem, sem nem acender a luz ou tirar o sapato, jogou-se encima do sofá da sala. Mal tinha feito isso e a música de toque do seu celular começou a soar alto. Praguejando, ela pensou em deixá-lo cair na caixa postal, mas o som irritante daquela música a convenceu a catar o aparelho do bolso da jaqueta e ver quem ligava.

Número não Reconhecido.

- Ah, que droga...!- Char praguejou, desligando o celular e jogando-o longe.

Já até sabia quem era. Paul, seu mais recente caso e o cara que parecia incapaz de perceber que ela não estava querendo nada mais sério que uma diversão de uma única noite. Char nem sabia mais o que lhe dera na cabeça ao dar seu número de telefone para o cara. Realmente fazia muita besteira quando bebia demais...

Perdida nesses pensamentos, Char pegou seu inseparável isqueiro preto e, com um hábil movimento de dedos, acendeu-o. Seus olhos imediatamente são capturados pelo movimento da chama, acompanhando-o com fascínio. O calor que ela emana chega ao rosto de Char e espanta o frio da noite londrino.

Ela fica assim por mais vários minutos, até sentir seu humor se acalmar. Então com um suspiro satisfeito volta a guardá-lo e se levanta do sofá. Agora tomaria um relaxante banho de banheira e depois dormiria. Uma boa noite de sono lhe faria muito bem.

Com isso em vista, Char pegou suas coisas e trancou-se no banheiro. Saiu de lá quase uma hora depois sentindo-se limpa e relaxada. Foi para seu quarto no fim do corredor e atirou-se sobre sua cama de casal com lençóis vermelhos.

Uma leve brisa entrava pela janela localizada em um dos cantos, mas Char não se incomodou em levantar-se para fechá-la. Desde que não estivesse chovendo e molhando as coisas por ali, ela não se incomodaria de sair do lugar. A loira já estava em um estado de inércia semi-adormecido e não demorou muito para que apagasse de vez.

Foi quando a brisa se tornou uma pequena ventania que levava consigo várias folhas das árvores próximas além dos cheiros exóticos de incenso e chamas. O vento pareceu rodear rapidamente a mulher adormecida, mas sumiu tão repentinamente como tinha começado, antes que alguém percebesse sua estranha movimentação.

* * *

Hakurei entrou calmamente na grande biblioteca real. Ele vasculhou o interior com os olhos, encontrando três pessoas dentro, embora somente uma parecesse estar realmente lendo.

- Vejo que está cheio aqui.

- Boa tarde, senhor Hakurei.

Degel levantou a cabeça de seu livro para encarar o sacerdote. Kardia, esparramado em uma poltrona ao lao dele, ajeitou-se em seu assento.

- Hakurei. O que faz aqui?

- Kardia. Olhe como fala. Ele é o sacerdote Real e merece um pouco de respeito.

O aquariano advertiu o outro, mas Hakurei fez um gesto para que ele esquecesse aquilo.

- Está tudo bem. Só vim aqui ver se precisam de alguma coisa. Se não, já vou me retirar para o Santuário ao lado do castelo.

- Pode ir tranquilo. Já temos tudo o que vamos precisar, certo, Kardia?

- Claro. Temos tudo por aqui. Nos deixar sozinhos nesse grande castelo, com muita comida e nenhuma regra é uma grande ideia. Vai ficar tudo bem.

O sorriso do escorpiano não era nada confiável. Hakurei olhou de canto para Degel, que deu de ombros. Kardia não tinha mais jeito mesmo.

- E você, Asmita. Tem algo para falar?

O sacerdote se dirigiu para a terceira figura. Asmita estava afastado dos demais, olhando pela janela com os olhos fechados, como de costume. Ao ouvir seu nome, ele se vira para Hakurei.

- Não tenho nada para falar, senhor Hakurei.

- Tem certeza? Sinto uma inquietação vinda de você.

Kardia e Degel trocaram um olhar. Asmita com certeza era um dos "irmãos" mais estranhos que eles tinham. Ninguém sabia realmente dizer o que ele pensava.

- Tudo bem.- O virginiano admitiu após uma pequena hesitação.- Tenho uma pergunta para você.

- Então, diga.

- Você acha que a decisão de Sage foi sábia?

- Asmita! Você não devia questionar o senhor Sage. Ele é o nosso pai.

Degel repreendeu-o antes que Hakurei pudesse falar qualquer coisa. Kardia se virou na sua poltrona para poder ver o irmão.

- Ele é mesmo. E você não acha que isso tudo é muito interessante? Uma votação para escolher o próximo rei nunca foi feita antes. As coisas devem esquentar por aqui nos próximos dias.

O escorpiano sorria em expectativa. Qualquer coisa que tornasse seus dias mais interessantes parecia uma boa ideia para ele.

- Eu sabia que vocês diriam isso.- Asmita agora estava todo voltado para os três e, embora seus olhos permanecessem fechados, era possível perceber que os encarava.- Mas vocês nunca pensaram que ele pode estar exigindo demais de nós? Que podemos não ser capazes de cumprir essa tarefa? E então as coisas acabariam muito mal...

- Do que você está falando, Asmita?

Hakurei levantou as sobrancelhas, levemente confuso. As palavras de Asmita não faziam sentido. Ele estava se referindo a uma simples votação entre irmãos, não teria como isso acabar tão mal assim.

- Nada. Não estou querendo dizer nada. São só alguns pensamentos que me passam. Apenas esqueçam o que eu disse.

O virginiano virou a cabeça novamente para a janela, como se estivesse fitando o sol baixo do fim da tarde. Ele agora parecia ter se esquecido da presença dos outros três. Esse gesto fez Kardia rolar os olhos e esparramar-se novamente na poltrona. Realmente, ninguém poderia dizer o que se passava na cabeça daquele cara e o escorpiano não perderia mais tempo com aquela atitude arrogante dele.

* * *

O céu aos poucos ganhava uma tonalidade mais escura de azul a medida que o sol ia baixando e escondendo-se por trás dos prédios que compunham a faculdade de Kent. A primeiras estrelas já começavam a aparecer no céu e assistiam silenciosamente a saída de vários grupos de estudantes que, cansados depois de mais um dia de aulas, retornavam para o dormitório para dar início às suas rotinas noturnas.

Dentre eles, se destacava uma jovem de olhos verdes, cabelos castanhos cacheados e longos, pele bronzeada e corpo atlético que corria sozinha enquanto se afastava daquele complexo de prédios, carregando com ela um livro grosso apertado em seus braços. Os outros alunos lançavam olhares curiosos para ela quando passava por eles, mas a morena ignorava tudo ao seu redor enquanto se concentrava em chegar rapidamente em seu objetivo: o dormitório que dividia com uma colega.

Nesse ritmo, ela foi capaz de alcançar o pequeno apartamento com quase a metade do tempo que normalmente levaria. Abriu a porta ofegante, com seu sorriso ainda estampado no rosto, e acabou por surpreender sua colega.

- O que houve, Anika? Por que chegou correndo assim?

- Aza-chan! Você não sabe o que aconteceu hoje na aula!

A animação da jovem era quase palpável e a outra não pôde evitar de rir do jeito espontâneo dela. Agasha era uma jovem grega, estudante de literatura, de pele morena, olhos verdes e longos cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Sua personalidade era naturalmente quieta e reservada, mas o jeito extrovertido de sua colega de quarto sempre conseguia fazê-la soltar-se também.

- Não, mas acho que vou descobrir logo.- Ela trocou um sorriso conspiratório com a romena.- Conte logo, Nik.

- Já que insiste... O professor finalmente aprovou a exploração naquele campus que eu te contei!

- Oh, então valeu a pena você insistir tanto com ele?

- Claro. Sabia que uma hora ele não conseguiria mais resistir. Eu posso ser muito persuasiva.

- Eu soube.- Agasha alargou o sorriso ao lembrar de algumas confusões em que Nik já lhe metera.- Então, quando vocês vão para lá?

- Amanhã, no primeiro horário.

- Isso é bem cedo. Tem certeza que vai conseguir acordar?- Seu tom saiu mais preocupado que irônico.- Não tinha um programa que você queria ver hoje de madrugada na televisão?

- É mesmo, Aza-chan! Eu esqueci da maratona de Supernatural!- Anika arregalou os olhos e levou as duas mãos ao rosto.- Bem, acho que vou ter que gravar e assistir depois. Não fica a mesma coisa, mas... Tudo bem, vou fazer isso! Hoje vou dormir cedo para poder acordar sem problemas amanhã!

- Acho que essa é uma boa ideia.- A grega concordou.

- Agora vou correr um pouco, Aza-chan! Posso pedir uma pizza no caminho?

- Pizza de novo? Hoje eu queria cozinhar para nós, o que acha?

- Comida da Aza-chan? Isso é ainda melhor! Vou voltar mais rápido ainda!

- Tudo bem. Só não exagere.

Aza se despediu e Anika, já vestindo seu moletom azul de corrida, saiu do apartamento que dividiam. Ela foi direto para a pista de atletismo ao lado dos dormitórios e começou seu trajeto, aproveitando o frescor da noite recém-formada. Demorou cerca de meia hora na corrida, tempo que calculava que sua amiga levaria para cozinhar, e voltou entusiasmada para o dormitório. Lá de dentro vinha um cheiro delicioso que fez Nik lamber os beiços.

- Hm, isso tem um cheiro ótimo!

- Ah, Nik, você voltou.- Aza apareceu da porta da cozinha vestindo um avental amarelo e segurando uma colher.- Será que você podia arrumar a mesa depois do seu banho? Já estou terminando aqui e queria entrar no chuveiro depois de você.

- Claro, Aza-chan! Também posso colocar a comida na mesa se quiser.

- Melhor você não tocar nas panelas, Nik. Não gostaria de chamar os bombeiros de novo...

- Aquilo foi um acidente...- A romena resmungou, ao que a outra respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.- Você falou como minhas irmãs agora, Aza-chan.

Ainda com um bico formado, Anika se retirou para o banheiro. Mais tarde, quando as duas já tinham tomado banho e jantado a comida preparada pela grega, elas resolveram ir direto para a cama, antes que ficasse muito tarde.

- Sua comida é a melhor do mundo, Aza-chan!- Anika elogiou, deitando na cama satisfeita.- Você já pode arranjar um bom marido!

- Nik...!- Agasha já sentia seu rosto quente pelo assunto iniciado.- Acho melhor dormirmos agora.

- Tudo bem, vou deixar você escapar dessa por enquanto.- A romena cedeu, com um sorrisinho no rosto.- Mas não pense que eu esqueci do cara loiro da biblioteca, viu?

Após dizer isso, Anika virou-se para o lado puxando as cobertas. A jovem não viu, mas sabia que a outra agora deveria estar com o rosto totalmente vermelho por causa de seu último comentário. A ideia a deixava feliz. Sua amiga era uma pessoa maravilhosa e cheia de qualidades, mas tão tímida que não se aproximava de ninguém. Ela a ajudaria nisso e finalmente veria a grega encontrar um homem que a fizesse feliz, tinha certeza

Com esses pensamentos passando por sua mente, Anika acabou adormecendo embrulhada em suas cobertas. Na cama ao lado, Agasha também dormia silenciosamente. O quarto agora estava quieto, escuro e aquecido, com a janela fechada retendo o frio da noite lá fora.

No entanto, apesar do ambiente fechado, um estranho vento começou a agitar as coisas dentro do cômodo. Com ele, chegaram também o cheiro adocicado de incenso e o aroma de umidade. O ar envolvia Anika e fazia a temperatura daquela cama cair uns dois graus. Porém antes que qualquer uma das garotas acordasse e reparasse naquele estranho acontecimento, tudo desfez-se e o quarto voltou ao silêncio.

* * *

Aspros e Defteros caminhavam por um dos corredores dos andares superiores da ala central do castelo. Os dois conversavam entre si em voz baixa, quase aos sussurros.

- ...então falamos com ele. Vai ficar tudo bem depois disso.

- Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia, Aspros?

O mais novo ainda tinha dúvidas quanto ao plano do irmão. Aquilo não parecia muito com ele.

- Claro que é. Isso é para o bem de nós dois. Se eu tiver sucesso, poderemos realizar aquilo que sempre desejamos.

O sorriso do rapaz era brilhante e cheio de esperança. Defteros não conseguiu discutir com ele. Nunca via motivo suficiente para fazer isso. Seu irmão era inteligente, talentoso e tinha um grande potencial para um futuro promissor. Seu dever como mais novo era apoiá-lo.

- Se você diz.

- Vamos fazer isso agora. Você o viu no telhado, certo?

Defteros faz que sim com a cabeça.

- Então vamos para lá.

- Aspros, Defteros. Boa tarde para vocês.

- Senhor Hakurei. Boa tarde.

Aspros parece um pouco surpreso ao ver o sacerdote surgir da próxima curva no corredor. Defteros balança a cabeça em um cumprimento silencioso.

- O que ainda faz aqui, senhor? Pensei que há essa hora já estaria no Santuário. Sem querer ofender, claro.

O gêmeo mais velho sorri, tentando disfarçar o embaraço do susto.

- Tudo bem. Só passei aqui para ver se precisavam de alguma coisa. Encontrei com Degel, Kardia e Asmita na biblioteca e eles disseram que está tudo bem, então eu ia embora agora.

- Pode ir despreocupado. Nós vamos ficar bem.- Aspros garantiu.- Somos fortes o bastante para isso. Vamos usar esse tempo para superar a morte de Sage e assim poderemos escolher sabiamente o melhor rei quando tudo terminar.

- Entendo. Isso é uma despedida então, garotos. Nos vemos mais tarde.

O sacerdote se despediu e passou pelos dois no corredor, para sumir na curva mais na frente. Os gêmeos se entreolharam uma vez antes de continuar seu caminho. Eles chegaram rapidamente no telhado. Lá encima um forte vento soprava e o lugar estava vazio exceto por uma pessoa.

Hasgard se encontrava sentado perto da amurado olhando fixamente para o sol de fim de tarde. Seus longos cabelos claros balançavam ao seu lado, mas o taurino não parecia notar aquilo. Sua expressão era fechada, com uma mistura de seriedade e melancolia. Os gêmeos se aproximaram até pararem ao seu lado antes que Aspros começasse a falar.

- Hasgard. Está quase na hora de todos nos reunirmos. Você ficou aqui sozinho todo o tempo depois da leitura do testamento... No que está pensando, irmão?

- Ele sempre vinha aqui, Aspros. Gostava de ver as estrelas, você sabe. Só queria saber o que sempre olhava...

Ele deu um sorriso distante. Os outros dois também olharam para o céu.

- Eu me lembro que ele sempre vinha aqui ver o futuro. Essa é uma arte antiga e quase esquecida.- Aspros comentou.- Também gostaria de saber o que ele descobriu nesses estudos...

- Isso é uma coisa que nunca saberemos. Nosso pai não contava nem mesmo ao Degel, que costumava ajudá-lo na leitura das estrelas.

- Talvez não fosse a hora certa para sabermos.- Defteros opinou, falando pela primeira vez ali.

- Tem razão.- Aspros concordou com o irmão.- Sage sempre dizia que as coisas devem acontecer na hora certa para terem o melhor efeito.

- ...

Hasgard não respondeu de imediato. Ao invés disso, ele ficou de pé e olhou para os dois irmãos. Seu sorriso já voltava a parecer com o normalmente simpático que dava.

- Você estão certos, é claro. De nada adianta ficar se lamentando agora. Vem, vamos descer.

O taurino seguiu para a porta sem esperar para ver se era seguido. Aspros fez uma expressão vitoriosa para o gêmeo antes de ir atrás de Hasgard. Defteros olhou para o céu mais uma vez. O sol agora começava a se pôr. No jardim, ele notou que uma pequena multidão começava a se formar. O geminiano piscou uma vez antes de dar de ombros e acompanhar os dois.

* * *

Iráclio, a capital da ilha e região de Creta, na Grécia. Uma cidade costeira que tinha grande parte da sua economia baseada na indústria de alimentos e no turismo. Nessa pacata cidade de menos de um milhão de habitantes estava ocupada também por um tipo mais "alternativo" de atividade: a vidência.

Era possível encontrar nos arredores da cidade, em uma porta verde simples, a placa de um dos mais populares videntes do local. Seu nome era Apolo Pithonisius e seus cliente costumavam sair impressionados com suas habilidades mediúnicas. Principalmente suas clientes se encantavam com o rapaz alto, de pele amorenada, cabelos castanhos escuros rebeldes e olhos castanho-esverdeados. A aparência forte e bonita e a personalidade charmosa também ajudavam a explicar sua popularidade recente.

Neste exato momento, enquanto o sol acabava de se pôr e a noite começava a mostrar-se, Apolo se encontrava no fim de mais uma de suas sessões. A cliente da vez era uma senhora já idosa que viera procurá-lo para que lesse nas cartas sobre o futuro de seu neto rebelde.

- Oh, minha senhora.- A voz de Apolo soava séria e grave. Ele olhava para a carta que acabara de virar no topo da pirâmide como se encarasse a questão final de uma prova de matemática particularmente difícil.- Parece que o problema real não do seu neto não é o que a senhora imagina.

- Não é falta de atenção da nossa parte? Tem certeza? É que os pais dele são pessoas tão ocupadas com o trabalho no hospital e eu nunca estive presente! O coitadinho cresceu praticamente sozinho com os coleguinhas de banda. Não foi por isso que se rebelou e saiu de casa?

- Não, não, não. Está muito claro aqui. Está vendo esta carta?- Ele apontou para uma carta na base.- É A Lua. Ela está posicionada como primeira causa do problema. Ela me diz que seu neto está em conflito com os pais porque não quer seguir o caminho que eles escolheram para ele.

- Ele não quer se tornar médico.- A senhora falou, com a voz impressionada.- Ele e o pai vivem discutindo sobre isso.

- Sim. O neto vê em seu caminho um futuro diferente do pai. E esta carta, a segunda causa, nos diz isso. O Eremita. Ele quer seguir um caminho artístico. Talvez queira ser músico...?

- Oh, ele tem uma banda.

- Isso. E tem ainda mais um motivo... Ele está apaixonado. Sim, a carta dos Enamorados posicionada aqui... Os pais não aprovam a garota. Essa é outra causa de discussão.

- Bem, a Michele não é um exemplo de pessoa... Meu netinho conseguiria coisa melhor.

A senhora resmungou em um tom de desaprovação e Apolo lhe deu um sorriso compreensível, mais neutro.

- E como eu posso resolver esses problemas, senhor Apolo?

A mulher finalmente parou de falar consigo mesma e perguntou ao vidente, já totalmente fascinada com a suposta habilidade do jovem à sua frente.

- Ah, mas isso pode ser bem difícil.- O jovem comentou, baixando a voz e se aproximando da cliente.- As cartas me dizem que o ressentimento vem de muitos anos. Consertá-lo será muito trabalhoso, tem certeza que quer fazê-lo?

- Sim, sim. Ele é meu único netinho e tudo que mais queria é que fosse feliz!

A resposta foi enfática e fez Apolo aumentar ainda mais seu sorriso. Com certeza ele conseguiria ótimas recompensas com aquela consulta. Aquela senhora estava acreditando totalmente que ele tinha poderes sobrenaturais. Ele ainda ficava impressionado como as pessoas podiam ser tão facilmente enganadas às vezes...

Desse modo, ele continuou sua consulta com a idosa por mais vários minutos e quando terminou, ela saiu de lá agradecendo muito pela ajuda e falando que o recomendaria para todas as amigas. Apolo só sorria e acenava enquanto ela tirava da bolsa um maço de notas. Depois ele a guiou até a porta e esperou até que ela fosse embora. Só então pode suspirar aliviado e desabar em um sofá ali perto.

- Ufa, às vezes acho que eu devia era cobrar serviços de psicólogo!- O grego retirou o turbante que usava, revelando seus cabelos castanhos.- Bem, esse foi mais um dia produtivo de trabalho! Hora de encerrar!

Apolo levantou-se com um pequeno salto e foi até a porta, colocando a placa de "Fechado" e então foi ao banheiro livrar-se de suas roupas roxas e o lápis de olho. Quando terminou, parecia que tinha acabado de passar por uma transformação, de "vidente" para "pessoa comum".

Assim, satisfeito com sua aparência, ele saiu de seu "escritório", trancando a porta. Caminhou por alguns quarteirões de forma despreocupada. A casa que vivia com o irmão ficava quase do outro lado da cidade, mas poderia chegar lá rapidamente pegando um ônibus ali pertinho. Foi o que fez e em dez minutos ele já estava entrando em seu luxuoso apartamento.

-Irmão? Você demorou hoje.

Um jovem de quinze anos levantou os olhos de seu livro ao ouvir a porta da frente bater. Ele era bastante semelhante à Apolo, só que de um jeito mais sério e intelectual. tratava-se de Dionísio, o irmão de quinze anos do auto-proclamado vidente.

- Ah, foi só uma consulta que demorou mais que o esperado.

- Hn.- O garoto fez uma pequena careta com o comentário, claramente desconfortável.- E você já comeu?

- Ah, sim. Uma cliente trouxe alguns biscoitos e bolinhos. Eu não pude recusar.

Apolo se desculpou, abrindo um sorriso conciliador que poderia encantar instantaneamente a maioria das pessoas. Porém Dionisio já estava acostumado e não caia em truques como aqueles.

- Você não devia ficar comendo besteiras, irmão. Vai acabar ficando doente.- O mais novo repreendeu.- Agora vou ter que jantar sozinho aquele peixe que você trouxe ontem.

Apolo lembrou-se do enorme e suculento salmão que encontrara ontem no mercado e seus olhos começaram a brilhar.

- Sabe, acho que não comi tantos biscoitos assim... Vou te ajudar a terminar com a comida.

O mais velho lambeu os beiços de expectativa e o gesto infantil fez Dionisio rir. Apolo podia ser o mais velho e sustentar os dois (mesmo que com um trabalho não muito convencional), mas era muito infantil às vezes e isso costumava sempre divertir o menor. O que era exatamente a intenção do irmão, que agora sorria satisfeito consigo mesmo antes de virar-se e se encaminhar para a cozinha.

Lá dentro, percebeu que a comida já esperava por eles em dois pratos sob o fogão. Apolo pegou os dois e depois voltou à sala, onde Dionisio já havia afastado seus livros, abrindo espaço na mesa.

Os dois comeram em relativo silêncio e ao final, o mais velho retirou os pratos e foi colocá-los na pia. Quando voltou, seu irmão já havia voltado aos estudos e ele não pode evitar de espreguiçar-se.

- Hn, que dia! Isso de ver o futuro pode ser realmente cansativo!

- Você deveria ir dormir, irmão. Amanhã vai acordar cedo novamente, não é?

- Você também vai, Dionisio. Não devia ficar acordado até muito mais tarde.

- Só tenho que terminar de ver isso aqui e já vou também.- O garoto deu de ombros levemente e depois olhou para o irmão.- Não tem problema, tem?

Ele piscou os olhos para o outro, fazendo sua carinha de inocente. Apolo levantou uma sobrancelha, perguntando de onde seu irmão teria aprendido aquilo. Aquele poderia ser um belo truque para se ter. Bem, ele era seu irmão depois de tudo.

- Faça como quiser, Di. Só vê se não exagera.- O jovem passou a mão pelos cabelos já bagunçados do mais novo e depois se retirou para seu quarto, onde sua cama confortável lhe esperava.

Menos de dez minutos depois, ele já estava com as luzes apagadas, a porta fechada e a janela ao lado da cama aberta com apenas as cortinas fechadas. Já dormia profundamente quando um súbito vento invadiu seu quarto, envolvendo-o com os aromas de incenso e livros velhos, e sumindo por completo logo depois.

* * *

Subindo pela escada que levava ao porão e aos andares inferiores, Shion estava coberto de fuligem dos pés à cabeça. Atrás dele, havia uma trilha de pegadas pretas, vinda da escuridão abaixo, e um suave zumbido também chegava do interior pela passagem.

O ariano chegou ao topo dos degraus e fechou rapidamente a porta, trancando-a com um molho de chaves que já se encontravam na fechadura. Ele parecia estar aliviado e satisfeito com o que tinha acabado de fazer. O rapaz então dá meia volta e afasta-se de lá, analisando as chaves que levava e pensando em qual seria o próximo passo que teria daria.

Alguns segundos depois dele já ter sumido de vista, outro dos príncipes aparece no saguão central do castelo. Ele caminhava despreocupadamente com as mãos no bolso do sobretudo que usava quando nota o conjunto de pegadas pretas que atravessava o lugar.

O rapaz levanta uma sobrancelha para aquilo e, curioso, começa a percorrer o caminho deixado pela fuligem. Ele não precisa andar mais que uma dezena de metros antes de se deparar com um de seus irmãos. Este parecia estranhamente concentrado fechando todas as janelas que haviam naquele corredor.

- O que você está fazendo, Shion? E por que está todo sujo?

Ao ouvir seu nome, o ariano olha rapidamente para quem falara antes de voltar ao fazia.

- Estou fechando as janelas.

- Isso é óbvio, Shion.- Ele rolou os olhos.- Mas por quê?

- ... Está entrando um vento frio.- O ariano hesitou antes de responder.- Você não sentiu, Manigold?

- Ceerto. E resolveu fazer isso depois de tomar um banho de... fuligem?

- Eu estava no porão, na sala da caldeira. Acender aquilo foi mais complicado do que eu pensei no início.

Shion explicou, ignorando a provocação implícita o outro. De jeito nenhum começaria uma discussão com o canceriano. Não dessa vez.

- Sabe que estamos no _verão_, Shion?- Manigold encarava o outro como se tivesse ficado maluco.- O castelo vai virar um forno se deixar a caldeira ligada. Por acaso está com febre para sentir todo esse frio?

- Não, eu...

Antes que o ariano pudesse responder, mais um rapaz apareceu no corredor. Este parecia ser mais novo que os outros, tendo algo em torno dos quinze ou dezesseis anos, enquanto os dois mais pareciam ter dezoito ou dezenove. Ele vinha correndo do mesmo lugar no qual vieram os outros.

- Shion! Manigold!- O rapaz exclamou, cumprimentando-os.

- Regulus. Não fique correndo pelos corredores.- O ariano brigou com ele.

- Não fique me dando bronca assim, Shion. Você também não pode falar nada, deixou o chão todo sujo.

Enquanto falava, o leonino demonstrava toda a empolgação que sentia. Ficar sozinho com os irmãos e sem regras ou etiquetas para seguir poderia ser uma boa aventura.

- E você está todo contente com isso tudo, não é moleque?

Manigold bagunçou os cabelos do menor com a mão.

- Para com isso, Mani! E não me chame de moleque! Só porque é alguns anos mais velho que eu...

Enquanto Regulus reclamava com o canceriano, Shion seguiu em frente com sua tarefa. Assim que os dois perceberam que o sumiço dele, foram atrás do ariano seguindo a trilha que ele deixava.

* * *

Percorrendo apressadamente os corredores de um templo em Kyoto estava um jovem alto de cabelos curtos prateados, lisos, com uma franja que lhe caia levemente sobre seus olhos lilases finos e ligeiramente puxados. Sua expressão demonstrava seriedade enquanto ele atravessava o lugar trajando um kimono branco com um hakama preto e carregando na cintura uma katana. Seu destino era uma grande sala de jantar onde já se encontravam meia dúzia de pessoas sentadas à mesa. O jovem cumprimentou à todos da porta e tomou seu lugar na mesa.

- Takumi, você está atrasado. O homem de cabelos brancos sentado na cabeceira pronunciou-se assim que o mais novo tinha se sentado.- Não é educado deixar as pessoas esperando.

- Me desculpe, pai. Não quis deixar ninguém esperando por mim, mas treino de kendo acabou demorando mais que o normal.

- Tudo bem, mas que isso não se repita. Agora vamos comer.

Ele fez um sinal com a mão e todos os presentes iniciaram a refeição. Esta transcorreu de modo silencioso, com cada um concentrado no próprio prato. Ao final, a mulher sentada em frente à Takumi, sua mãe, levantou-se juntamente com a garota ao seu lado, que era Yumi, a irmã dele, e as duas começaram a tirar a mesa.

- Então, Takumi, como vão seus estudos?- Um dos senhores mais velhos lá puxou conversa.

- Estão indo bem. Em alguns meses já vão começar os exames para as universidades.

- Muito bom. E você já pensou o que vai fazer?

- É claro que ele fará direito, Yamato.- Outro senhor mais idoso entrou na conversa.- seguirá os passos de seu avô, não é Takumi?

- Acho que ele daria um om médico.- Uma das mulheres falou em voz baixa.

- Não seja boba, querida.- O homem que falara primeiro retrucou.- Se ele for médico não poderá cuidar do templo depois. Ficará muito ocupado.

- Acho que tem razão.- Ela acabou concordando.

- É por isso que estou dizendo que ele tem que fazer direito!

- Ora, não o pressione assim, pai. O Takumi pode fazer o que quiser. Seja direito, medicina ou mesmo engenharia, igual seu pai. Certo Takumi?

O homem olhou para seu filho com um pequeno sorriso e este apenas concordou com a cabeça, sem dizer nada.

- Então, pai, o senhor soube do que aconteceu outro dia perto da residência dos Makino?

O mais velho mudou de assunto ao mesmo tempo que as duas mulheres voltavam trazendo algumas garrafas de bebida. A conversa seguiu ainda por mais meia-hora antes que o jovem, que não falara quase nada a noite toda, pediu licença para se retirar.

Ele foi para seu quarto, onde teria privacidade e silêncio suficiente para estudar. Ou foi o que pensou. Menos de dois minutos depois de chegar ao aposento, foi "atacado" por uma raposa de pelo vermelho.

- Kiyoshi!- Takumi tirou a raposa de cima de si e levantou-a até ficar na altura de seus olhos.- Agora não, Kiyoshi. Eu preciso estudar essa matéria e você não pode ficar me distraindo, entendeu?

- Kyun!

A raposa soltou um ganido em resposta e conseguiu fazer o japonês abrir um pequeno sorriso. Ele colocou seu animalzinho de estimação encima da mesa com cuidado e este se enroscou ao lado de seu caderno.

- Tudo bem, aí você pode ficar.

O jovem então voltou ao estudo, também acariciando levemente a cabeça da raposa. Continuou assim por mais algum tempo e já estava quase decidindo parar e ir dormir quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

- Entre!

- Irmão? Você está muito ocupado?

Yumi entrou no quarto, fazendo uma cara de inocente que o rapaz conhecia muito bem.

- Não, Yumi. Já tinha acabado aqui.- Ele respondeu.- O que aconteceu dessa vez?

- Ah, foi o Tedd.- A garota tirou de trás de si um ursinho de pelúcia marrom.- A patinha dele rasgou por causa de uma tábua solta.

Após a explicação da irmã, Takumi levantou-se e calmamente se aproximou dela, pegando o bichinho de suas mãos. Ele lançou um olhar frio e analítico para a pelúcia. Enquanto fazia isso, Kiyoshi, sentindo falta do carinho na cabeça, levantou-se de seu lugar na mesa e pulou no chão. A raposa foi até onde estava os dois humanos e começou a esfregar a cabeça na perna da menina.

- Kyun!

- Como vai, Kiyoshi?

Yumi abaixou-se para pegar o animal e começou a abraçá-lo como se ele fosse um bichinho de pelúcia. Depois encarou seu irmão, que continuava olhando o ursinho seriamente.

- Entendi. Posso cuidar disso agora, se você quiser.- Ele se ofereceu, finalmente pronunciando-se.

- Isso seria ótimo, irmão!

Yumi, ainda segurando a raposa entre os braços, sentou-se em uma cadeira ali perto, parecendo animada. Não era sempre que tinha a chance de ver Takumi demonstrando suas habilidades com a agulha. Seu irmão ficava muito bonitinho quando estava costurando. O mais velho nem notava, mas nessas horas sua expressão abrandava-se e ele parecia mais gentil.

Sem falar mais nada, Takumi pegou seu kit de costura de uma das gavetas da escrivaninha e começou seu trabalho. Ele manejava habilmente a agulha e rapidamente fechou o pequeno buraco na pelúcia até que ele estivesse quase invisível.

- Pronto. Isso deve resolver.- O jovem declarou assim que sentiu-se totalmente satisfeito com seu trabalho.

Um meio sorriso apareceu em seu rosto enquanto ele alisava delicadamente o pelo do ursinho. Yumi apenas observou a cena, sorrindo de forma conspiratória.

- Obrigada, irmão. Já disse que você é muito bom nisso?

- Hoje ainda não.- Ele respondeu, devolvendo a pelúcia para a irmã enquanto pegava a raposa dela.

- Então, você é muito bom costurando, Takumi!

- Obrigado, Yumi. Agora você não deveria voltar para seu quarto? Mamãe não vai gostar de vê-la passeando por aí a essa hora.

- Ah, mas nem está tão tar-

O som de um sino tocando, fez a garota calar-se. Aquele era o sinal que marcava as nove horas da noite, horário em que todos deveriam ir se deitar. Os dois irmãos sabiam muito bem daquilo, então Takumi não precisou falar nada para que Yumi fizesse uma cara contrariada.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou embora, então.

- Durma bem, irmã.

O rapaz se despediu, bagunçando os cabelos da irmã que saiu logo em seguida. Assim que se viu novamente sozinho, ele deixou Kiyoshi em sua casinha no canto do quarto e guardou seu material novamente na mochila. Em seguida, foi até seu armário e trocou o kimono pelo pijama que usava para dormir e deitou-se no futon, pronto para adormecer.

Fazia um clima bastante fresco lá fora e a pequena brisa que entrava pela janela entreaberta do quarto deixava o aposento com uma temperatura agradável. Assim, o japonês não teve muitos problemas para cair no sono rapidamente. O som de sua respiração sendo o único barulho audível ali dentro.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, uma forte ventania começou a entrar pela janela, abrindo-a completamente. O assobio do vento tornou-se mais alto a medida que ele preenchia o quarto, envolvendo o jovem adormecido e trazendo consigo um forte cheiro de incenso.

Nada disso foi o bastante para acordar Takumi, porém conseguiu fazer com que a raposa ali perto abrisse os olhos e corresse para proteger seu dono. Assim que ela alcançou o rapaz, no entanto, a ventania cessou, transformando-se novamente em uma pequena brisa.

- Kyuuun...!

A raposa olhou ao redor, ainda em alerta, mas não encontrou nada de anormal. Ela então aconchegou-se perto de seu dono ainda adormecido e descansou a cabeça entre as patas, disposta a vigiar e não deixar que nada estranho se aproximasse de seu dono enquanto ela estivesse ali.

* * *

Quando Regulus e Manigold encontraram novamente Shion, ele já estava no meio do jardim. O ariano se encaminhava diretamente para a estufa de rosas. Lá dentro, Albafica terminava de regar uma fileira de plantas antes de perceber a aproximação dos três.

O pisciano achou aquele fato curioso. Ele sempre foi o único príncipe que cuidava das estufas. Os outros não se interessavam muito pelo cultivo de rosas. "Então, o que fazem aqui?" Albafica foi encontrá-los na porta.

- O que fazem aqui? Ainda está cedo para jantar.

- O Shion está muito estranho, Alba! Ele estava fechando todas as janelas do corredor e depois nos ignorou e veio para cá.- Regulus falou, alcançando os dois junto com o canceriano.

- E acendeu a caldeira.- Manigold completou.

- Ele também fez isso?!- Dessa Regulus não sabia.- Shion, o que você está pensando? Shion?!

O ariano tinha praticamente ignorado os outros, apenas cumprimentando Albafica com a cabeça quando passou por ele e entrou na estufa. O rapaz analisava o lugar, procurando por alguma coisa específica. Finalmente seu olhar bateu em uma tesoura de poda na mesa ali perto. Shion seguiu para lá determinado. No meio do caminho, porém, Albafica entrou na sua frente.

- Não vai mexer nas rosas, Shion. Elas exigem cuidados e não vou deixar que as machuque.

O pisciano estava falando sério sobre aquilo e Shion percebeu. O ariano suspira ao notar que não poderia arranjar uma explicação que convencesse seu irmão a permitir que fizesse o que queria. Ele teria que pensar em outra coisa.

- O que houve? Está acontecendo uma pequena reunião na estufa?

Uma voz animada interrompeu os pensamentos de Shion e desviou as atenções de todos. Dohko acabava de entrar no local junto com El Cid.

- O Shion está estranho, Dohko.- Regulus tratou logo de informar.- Parece que ele está com febre.

- Com febre?! O que está sentindo, Shion?

O libriano aproximou-se apressadamente do outro com a expressão preocupada.

- Estou bem, Dohko. Não tenho febre nenhuma.

- Então por que acendeu a caldeira? Ou fechou as janelas?- Regulus perguntou.

- E aliás, o que você ia fazer com uma tesoura?

Manigold apontou aquele estranho detalhe, agindo como se só tivesse notado agora o quão esquisito aquilo era. Os outros olharam para o ariano a procura de uma explicação para aquelas atitudes. Shion não tinha nenhuma, mas antes que tivesse a chance de falar qualquer coisa, outra pessoa se pronunciou.

- Será que vocês não poderiam continuar essa conversa lá fora?- Albafica pediu de forma educada.- Este lugar não foi projetado para ter tantas pessoas ao mesmo tempo e isso pode afetar a temperatura aqui dentro.

- Já está quase na hora do jantar. Porque não entramos?- El Cid pronunciou-se pela primeira vez depois que todos ficaram em silêncio.

Todos pareceram concordar com a sugestão do capricorniano. Dohko ainda parecia um pouco preocupado com Shion. Manigold e Regulus voltaram a discutir. Albafica parecia aliviado por poder fechar a estufa sem nenhum incidente. El Cid seguia calado e Shion ainda insistia com o libriano que estava tudo bem.

O grupo se dirigiu à saída. Quando já estavam quase no portão, entretanto, um forte explosão ocorreu atrás deles, fazendo os príncipes se sobressaltarem e virarem-se rapidamente, assustados, para ver o que tinha acontecido. E eles se surpreenderam ainda mais com a cena que encontraram a sua frente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continua...**

* * *

E... FINALMENTE ACABEI! Sério, esse deve ter sido o maior capítulo que eu já fiz... X.X

Bem, primeiro eu gostaria de me desculpar pela demora. Este capítulo foi mais complicado de fazer do que eu imaginava. Tive que me acostumar com a personalidade de cada ficha para fazer essa pequena apresentação delas, que acabou se tornando nem tão pequena assim. Além disso, tive um outro problema com meu computador, mas agora está tudo resolvido então não vou ficar falando disso aqui!

Em segundo lugar, queria agradecer à todas que me mandaram fichas! Eu acabei recebendo exatamente cinco, então todo mundo entrou! Ehhh!

Comentando um pouco sobre as fichas, devo dizer que tiveram algumas coisas que eu já esperava e outras que me surpreenderam bastante (recebi mais da metade das fichas de garotos!) e outras se encaixaram direitinho com meus planos para o futuro da história! (por favor, nenhuma das autoras consegue ler mentes, certo? O.o) Mas teve uma coisa comum à todas as fichas que eu realmente não esperava... Será que alguém conseguiria me explicar porque todas colocaram que seus personagens se "davam bem" com crianças?! Isso me pegou completamente de surpresa! Além de me deixar muito curiosa sobre a explicação disso, esse fenômeno até me fez pensar em mudar uma ou duas coisas da trama...

Ah, e quero me desculpar agora pelo lance das imagens... Mandar links pelo site é realmente complicado e percebi que muita gente acabou se enrolando um pouco... Desculpem pelo trabalho, mas muito obrigada por terem enviado mesmo assim!

Voltando ao capítulo, esse foi o começo da história e também, como já tinha falado, foi uma apresentação individual de cada uma das fichas, além de uma breve explicação do que estaria acontecendo no "outro mundo". Apesar de poder parecer enrolação, ele é muito importante para o desenrolar da fic, principalmente porque consegui inserir alguns detalhes muito interessantes em cada cena... Será que alguém chuta quais seriam?

Uma pequena dica que não sei se alguém percebeu... A Aza-chan, a colega de apartamento da Nik é a mesma que aparece no mangá e no anime, aquela moradora de Rodoria que recebe a capa do Albafica, sabem? Pesquisando um pouco, descobri que revelam seu nome no OVA do anime, então eu o utilizei aqui...!

Além disso, também acrescentei algumas coisas não tão importantes e procurei dar uma desenvolvida na história pessoal de cada ficha. Acho que deu para reparar, ne? Por isso gostaria de pedir para as autoras das fichas que se vissem algum erro que acabei cometendo nas cenas que me avisassem para que eu pudesse consertar! (foram tantos detalhes que acabei me perdendo...)

O próximo capítulo será o encontro dos cavaleiros com seus "visitantes". Ele deve ser (muito) menor do que esse, então espero que não demore tanto para sair... ^.^

Agora, vou falar a respeito de cada ficha...

_**Virgo Nyah: **_O Kimihiro foi a primeira ficha que recebi e me deixou super contente! Ele é muito fácil de desenvolver a personalidade e achei muito legal trabalhar com todos os seus irmãos! Você não tinha especificado muito bem a personalidade deles, então tomei a liberdade de criar um pouco, espero que não se importe e se não tiver gostado de como ficou algum deles, me avise! Outra coisa que eu acrescentei um pouco foi a relação dele com os pais. Eu pensei nela como um pouco conturbada (porque você mencionou que os dois quase não estão em casa e tal) e penso que isso pode ser importante no futuro (quem sabe?), então espero que não se importe que eu a deixe assim mesmo! Ah, mas se você pudesse me dizer qual seria o nome deles, seria muito bom... Se não der, eu vou acabar criando eu mesma, ok? Por último, eu só consegui desenvolver mais o lado super protetor dele (por causa dos irmãozinhos e tudo mais), então não estranhe se ficar um pouco diferente de como você descreveu, ok?

_**Lyta White: **_A Char deve ter sido a personagem mais "diferente" dos cinco que recebi. Foi muito legal fazer a cena dela, embora ela tenha sido a que menos interagiu com outras pessoas, acho que consegui representá-la mais ou menos bem. (Não foi?) Além disso, a Char vai ter um ponto de vista muito interessante sobre essa história toda e ainda vai dar oportunidade para muitas confusões! Ah, e você não imagina como o detalhe dela com o fogo combinou direitinho com a fic! (Fico pensando se você não leu minha mente nisso...) Ela deve infernizar muito bem a vida de um certo cavaleiro! E, claro, o passado dela ainda deve dar as caras por aqui, então ela mesma ainda terá de enfrentar grandes problemas! Mas tenho que fazer uma pergunta porque você não deixou muito claro na ficha... Quantos anos teria a Alice? Eu a imaginei com três ou quatro anos, mas não tive muita certeza então não especifiquei na cena...

_**Jules Heartilly: **_A Nik é uma das personagens que eu esperava receber e até já tenho um papel para ela na história! Eu acabei deixando a personalidade dela um pouco mais "entusiasmada" do que era originalmente porque precisava de alguém assim e todas as outras características da Anika combinavam! Espero mesmo que não se importe, mas se não quiser que fique assim, me avise que vou tentar dar uma ajeitada! Adicionei também uma colega de quarto para ela (Como deu para notar) porque precisava que ela estivesse perto de alguém desse mundo e as irmãs dela, imagino, ficaram na Romênia, não é? De qualquer jeito, a Aza-chan ainda terá um papel na fic, então foi bom tê-la colocado ali. As duas ainda vão protagonizar algumas confusões engraçadas na fic... Apesar disso, acho que ela deve ser uma das que menos vão arranjar problemas (na Terra, pelo menos). A história dela é bem descomplicada, mas isso também pode me dar mais liberdade para algumas coisas...

_**Lune Kuruta: **_Ok, eu achei o Apolo muito engraçado! Acredito que ele deve conseguir algumas passagens muito engraçadas na fic! A profissão dele também foi totalmente inesperada para mim (mas não, não vi nenhum problema com isso) Eu devo saber ainda menos de leitura de cartas e consultas do tipo que ele, então perdoe a minha tentativa furada de representar uma na cena dele! Como ele mesmo disse, ficou parecendo mais uma consulta ao psicólogo, ne? Ah, e o Dionisio também é uma gracinha! Não sei se consegui perceber a personalidade dele muito bem, mas ele me pareceu ser um pouco mais sério e "pé no chão" que o Apolo, embora também tenha herdado o lado mais espertinho do irmão! Se cometi algum erro nessa análise, me avise, por favor! Ah, e já vou avisando que o greginho ainda deve se assustar MUITO durante a fic, e não só com o Shion e o Asmita, não...

_**Hikari Nemuru: **_Kyah! O Takumi (esse era o nome, certo?) é uma verdadeira graça! Eu não sei se você conhece, mas ele me pareceu bastante com o protagonista de Otomen! Eu sei que ele acabou ficando um pouco calado demais na cena dele, mas achei que combinaria mais com aquele "clima" do jantar e tudo mais... Vou tentar fazê-lo falar mais no próximo cap, eu juro! Ah, a cena dele deve ter sido a que me deixou mais insegura! Eu não conheço praticamente nada sobre a rotina ou tradições de um templo, então com certeza devo ter errado alguma coisa... Desculpe. E espero que não tenha se importado por eu ter dado um nome para a raposa! Ela é uma gracinha e ainda deve aparecer mais vezes! A Yumi foi a outra personagem que mais apareceu nessa cena, então tentei captar a personalidade dela pelo que você escreveu, não sei se ficou muito bom... Uma pergunta que gostaria de fazer é para saber a idade dela! Ah, e também se você pensou em algum nome para os outros parentes do Takumi... Como não tinha nada especificado na ficha (que eu tenha visto), acabei deixando isso meio vago na cena.


	3. Isto é um sonho!

**Disclaymer****: Saint Seiya não me pertence, eu só pego os personagens emprestados, mas não ganho nada com isso. Além, é claro, do apoio, reviews e carinho daqueles que gostaram! ^.^**

* * *

**Isto é um sonho!**

O sol já tinha se posto, levando embora toda a luz natural e mergulhando o castelo nas sombras. A fraca luz da lua minguante e das estrelas deixava os cômodos na semiescuridão e evidenciava ainda mais o vazio do castelo. O único aposento que parecia habitado era um grande quarto de criados na ala oeste. O lugar estava todo iluminado por tochas e as janelas foram abertas, deixando entrar o máximo de luz possível e esfriando um pouco o ambiente com o ar noturno.

No centro haviam sido colocadas cinco camas e em cada uma delas havia uma pessoa desacordada. No canto, onde as outras camas haviam sido juntadas, sentavam-se três dos príncipes. Manigold era o que se encontrava mais perto da porta e que parecia mais contrariado de estar ali. Ao seu lado, El Cid parecia indiferente àquilo tudo. A terceira figura presente era Sísifo e ele estava genuinamente confuso com a repentina aparição daquelas pessoas, além de preocupado pelo fato de nenhum deles ter acordado ainda.

O sagitariano se lembrava de como chegara à entrada do castelo depois de ter ouvido um barulho de explosão e encontrara aquele grupo caído no jardim enquanto seus irmãos os rodeavam atônitos. Nenhum deles conseguia explicar como aqueles cinco chegaram lá então todos decidiram, depois de uma pequena discussão, que o melhor seria levá-los para dentro e esperar que acordassem. O problema era que isso já tinha mais de duas horas.

- Ah, chega! Não aguento mais ficar aqui parado!- O canceriano finalmente explodiu, levantando-se e jogando os braços para o alto.- Eu disse que isso era idiota! Eles podem ficar assim a noite toda! Devíamos é acordá-los e resolver logo tudo isso.

- Acalme-se, Manigold.- Sísifo pediu, saindo de seus pensamentos para encarar o mais novo.- Segundo vocês, eles "caíram do céu", não foi? Mesmo sem ferimentos visíveis, não acha que eles precisam descansar um pouco?

- Talvez, mas eu não tenho que ficar aqui de babá.

- Ninguém está te obrigando a ficar aqui.- El Cid entrou na conversa de maneira quase desinteressada.- Mas não me lembro de você ter se manifestado para ir embora quando todos saíram para fazer outras coisas.

- Claro, esse é praticamente o único lugar de todo o castelo que está iluminado! E eu não sou que nem o Kardia para perseguir o Degel até a cozinha para roubar comida.- Manigold reclamou, voltando a sentar.- Ah, esqueçam, só estou totalmente entediado. Não pensei que seria tão chato ficar sem serviçais aqui.

- Você não achou que as tarefas do castelo se fizessem sozinhas, não é?

O canceriano não respondeu à pergunta sarcástica de El Cid, preferindo ficar de cara amarrada. Talvez ele tivesse mesmo imaginado aquilo ou talvez apenas não tivesse pensado sobre coisas que tinham se tornado tão banais para ele. Ser criado como realeza em um castelo podia desacostumar qualquer um.

Com o silêncio do outro, El Cid voltou seu olhar novamente para as camas no centro. Ele sentia-se tão entediado quanto o canceriano, mas com sua natureza reservada, não transparecia esse sentimento. Nem sua curiosidade em relação aos desconhecidos e suas roupas estranhas. Por isso, o capricorniano limitou-se a ficar quieto e aparentar a indiferença de sempre.

Sísifo apenas olhava para seus irmãos mais novos com um sorriso. Às vezes ele pensava que nada tinha mudado desde que eram crianças. O sagitariano saiu de seu lugar e foi até onde estavam os cinco estranhos. Novamente, ele analisou cada um deles à procura de sinais de alguma mudança.

- Como eles estão?

Sísifo levantou a cabeça e olhou na direção de onde viera a pergunta. Shion estava parado na porta com uma cara tensa e preocupada.

- Nenhuma mudança. Seus rostos estão serenos e parecem estar apenas dormindo.

- E não acordam.- O ariano completou com um suspiro.

- Que cara de desolado é essa, Shion? Por acaso conhece aqueles lá?

Manigold levantou uma sobrancelha, ainda curioso com as atitudes estranhas do outro. O ariano ainda não explicara o comportamento de mais cedo.

- Não, Manigold. Nunca vi nenhum deles na vida.- Ele respondeu, enfatizando bem as palavras. Estava cansado de toda aquela desconfiança do canceriano.- Agora com licença, preciso voltar para o saguão. Acho que o Dohko e o Regulus devem estar precisando de ajuda para iluminar tudo.

- Você deixou aqueles dois irresponsáveis sozinhos?- Manigold questionou, parecendo surpreso.

Shion apenas rolou os olhos e saiu, sem responder à brincadeira.

- O que deu nele?

- Ele parece muito preocupado com alguma coisa.- El Cid comentou, franzindo levemente a testa.

- Com o quê? Não diga que ele está interessado nesse lance de votação. Nunca soube que ele queria ser Rei.

- Não acho que é isso.- O capricorniano deu de ombros.

- Talvez alguém devesse ir falar com ele.- Sísifo opinou.

O sagitariano deu alguns passos em direção à porta com a intenção de ir atrás de Shion, mas teve seu braço repentinamente agarrado no meio do caminho. Manigold e El Cid estavam olhando em sua direção e arregalaram os olhos para o que viram.

* * *

Shion deixara a porta fechada do quarto de criados para trás e avançava a passos rápidos pelo corredor escuro. Rumava para uma sala específica e, desviando-se do caminho que levava ao saguão de entrada, o ariano seguiu direto até a biblioteca. O cômodo tinha as luzes apagadas como todo o resto do castelo, porém era possível distinguir uma pequena bola de luz flutuante junto a uma poltrona vazia no canto perto da janela.

- Asmita? Onde você está?- O ariano perguntou, a voz um tanto aborrecida.

- Aqui.

A resposta soou de algum lugar perto das estantes de livros e Shion forçou um pouco a vista até conseguir ver a silhueta do virginiano e os reflexos do luar em seu cabelo loiro. Ele estava de costas para a porta retirando um livro de uma das estantes.

- Sabia que estaria aqui.- Shion declarou.- Mas o que exatamente você está fazendo?

- Estou procurando aquela invocação. Para descobrir o que deu errado.

- Então alguma coisa deu errado?- Até agora Shion só suspeitava daquilo, mas ouvir Asmita confirmar o fez entrar em negação.- Mas executamos o encantamento até o final sem problemas. E aqui estão eles, os enviados do outro mundo. Se tivesse dado errado, eles não estariam aqui.

- Talvez, mas você não os viu tão bem quanto eu?- Asmita deu uma breve pausa, como que percebendo a pequena ironia do que acabara de dizer.- Eles não são guerreiros. Parecem muito mais fracos até que o Regulus. E ele tem quinze anos.

- Não sabemos disso com certeza. As aparências podem enganar, você sabe, e um deles tinha uma espada esquisita.- O ariano continuava sua defesa, mesmo não tendo muita certeza do que falava. E ainda acrescentou.- E o Regulus é bem mais forte que qualquer um da sua idade. Um verdadeiro prodígio.

Asmita olhou para ele incrédulo e Shion quase podia vê-lo revirando os olhos.

- Tudo bem, porque você não me ajuda na procura?- O loiro propôs, indicando a cadeira iluminada.- Assim poderemos saber mais rápido dos detalhes vagos daquele encantamento. Você sabe que a primeira hora já está chegando.

- Eu gostaria, mas não vai dar. eu deixei o Regulus sozinho com o Dohko mexendo com fogo lá no saguão e é melhor eu voltar lá antes que-

Um grito distante abafou as palavras seguintes de Shion e os dois, surpresos, viraram as cabeças na direção do corredor. Aquilo não tinha vindo do quarto de criados?

* * *

Apolo acabara de acordar gritando de um pesadelo onde estava se afogando em um mar verde e fosforescente. A primeira coisa que viu ao acordar foi um teto de pedra fracamente iluminado por um brilho amarelado. Sentou-se rapidamente, olhando para tudo ao seu redor. Em um breve momento, conseguiu identificar que estava em uma enorme sala com várias camas e paredes de pedra. Olhando novamente viu que ali também estavam mais meia dúzia de pessoas. Três deles vestiam roupas que pareciam ter saído do século XV, outro, o que estava sentado mais perto dele e tinha a testa franzida, trajava uma roupa estranha -aquilo era um kimono japonês?- e o resto, um garoto e duas mulheres, tinham roupas mais normais embora parecessem estar confusos e desorientados.

"E por que uma delas está agarrando um dos caras da renascença?"

Foi o que o grego pensou, logo antes de notar que agora todos lá olhavam diretamente para ele. Apolo então se perguntou pela primeira vez desde que acordara, embora desconfiasse que não fosse a última que o fazia, no que foi que se metera agora.

- Er, você está bem?

O que estava agarrado na moça se desvencilhou-se com cuidado dela e perguntou um tanto hesitante. Apolo olhou melhor para o estranho e percebeu que, fisicamente, se parecia bastante com ele próprio. Teve que piscar algumas vezes para ter certeza do que via. Só faltava agora estar alucinando!

Sísifo também notara a semelhança, mas aquela questão logo se tornou secundária enquanto buscava uma explicação para o aparecimento dos cinco. Talvez agora que eles tinham acordado, pudessem dar uma explicação para aquilo. Embora a jovem que o tinha abordado antes estivesse ainda mais confusa com tudo do que ele. Assim que acordara, ela tinha tentado quebrar seu braço chamando-o de ladrão e falando que protegeria a "asachan", a "televisão" e os "notabuques", fosse lá o que isso significasse.

- Ah, eu, sim. Só tive um pequeno pesadelo.- Apolo sorriu, decidindo ser simpático até descobrir mais sobre a situação.- Então, onde é que eu estou?

- Parece que eles não sabem de nada, Sísifo.- Manigold se aproximava das camas junto com El Cid.- A mulher também fez a mesma pergunta. Depois de te atacar, claro.

O canceriano havia achado aquilo bastante engraçado e até agora continuava com um sorrisinho no rosto.

- Meu nome é Anika, está bem?- A referida mulher se manifestou, levantando-se de vez e colocando a mão na cintura.- Eu já não pedi desculpas por isso? Mas ainda quero saber o que está acontecendo.

- Também gostaria de saber isso.- Char estava sentada em sua cama com os braços cruzado e expressão ameaçadora.- Podem começar dizendo que lugar é esse e como cheguei aqui.

Kimihiro acompanhava a conversa com os olhos arregalados, ainda meio em choque pelo sonho estranho e muito real que tivera, onde ele lutava uma espécie de luta livre contra um pássaro em chamas, e a situação totalmente inesperada que se deparara ao acordar. Ao seu lado, Takumi já estava de pé e lançava para todos um olhar frio, a postura defensiva. Ele tinha avistado sua katana no canto do quarto de onde os dois estranho de roupas largas se afastaram e calculava mentalmente o quanto demoraria para chegar lá antes que alguém o notasse. Levando em conta que a mulher loira tinha atraído todas as atenções para si, o jovem achava que tinha boas chances de sucesso. Porém mudou rapidamente de ideia quando a porta ao lado de onde estava sua espada foi subitamente e mais dois homens apareceram.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Shion tinha acabado de chegar com Asmita apenas alguns passos atrás dele e se surpreendera ao ver que todos tinham acordado. Talvez agora as coisas pudessem finalmente começar a se esclarecer e seus temores fossem afastados.

* * *

A cozinha do castelo era fisicamente muito distante do quarto de criados onde acontecia aquela pequena confusão e seus três ocupantes seguiam com seus afazeres ignorando totalmente o que acontecia por lá. Hasgard e Degel se ocupavam de preparar uma refeição decente para todos enquanto Kardia comia uma maçã sentado encima da mesa.

- Então, a comida ainda vai demorar muito?

- Um pouco, Kardia. Fazer comida para dezoito não é fácil.- Degel franziu a testa enquanto lia uma folha de papel que estava na sua mão.- A cozinheira chefe deixou anotado as porções para treze, mas com nossos novos visitantes, estamos ajustando um pouco.

- Se quer que acabemos logo, você bem que poderia nos ajudar um pouquinho, não é?- Hasgard censurou, com o rosto vermelho de ter ficado exposto ao calor do fogão.

- Nah, isso é trabalho de mulher.- Kardia deu mais uma mordida na maçã, antes de acrescentar.- Sem ofensas.

- Tudo bem, Kardia. Mas se eu fosse você, tomaria mais cuidado ao fazer esse tipo de comentário na frente de quem está preparando a sua comida. Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer.

O escorpiano congelou ao ouvir as palavras de Hasgard. Ele olhou da expressão propositalmente neutra do taurino para Degel, que trazia um meio sorriso no rosto.

- É só uma brincadeira, Kardia.- O aquariano esclareceu, tentando tranquilizar o outro.- Hasgard só disse de brincadeira. Não foi?

- Claro. Sua comida está tão segura quanto as outras, não se preocupe.

Kardia terminou de comer a maçã contrariado e saiu de cima da mesa.

- Tudo bem. Vou lá para o salão de jantar fazer companhia para os gêmeos e o Albafica. Pelo menos eles eu sei que não vão fazer piada de mim.

E com essas palavras, o escorpiano saiu de cara amarrada. Hasgard e Degel trocaram um olhar divertido e logo depois voltaram aos preparativos para o jantar.

* * *

Anika, já recuperada do susto inicial do episódio do ladrão, tinha acabado de aceitar o fato de ter acordado em um lugar estranho com pessoas desconhecidas. Seus olhos então brilharam e sua natural curiosidade veio à tona. Ignorando o clima ao redor ou as pessoas por perto, ela passou os olhos pelo aposento.

- Isso aqui é um castelo?- Nik perguntou repentinamente atraindo as atenções para si.

- É, sim.- Sísifo respondeu automaticamente, sem entender aonde aquela conversa iria chegar.

- Demais! Eu já visitei alguns castelos na Romênia e são muito legais!- Anika se aproximou da janela, tentando ver alguma coisa na escuridão lá de fora.- Aqui também tem estátuas, quadros antigos e gárgulas?

- Romênia?!- Kimihiro só tinha captado uma parte da conversa, mas a menção ao distante país o assustou.- Nós estamos na Romênia?

- Não. Nós estamos na Inglaterra.- A romena respondeu sem realmente prestar atenção ao que dizia.- Aqui também tem uns castelos muito maneiros!

- Inglaterra...

O loiro japonês tinha acabado de ficar de pé, mas voltou a se sentar colocando a mão no rosto. Ele estava se distanciando cada vez mais de Tókio. Se aquilo fosse mesmo verdade, seria bem complicado voltar para casa. Céus, como seus irmãos ficariam sem ele?

- Onde você pensou que estávamos, cara?- Char estreitou levemente os olhos, desconfiada daquela reação.

- Er...- Kimihiro olhou incerto para o jovem de kimono ao seu lado.- Japão.

A italiana levantou as sobrancelhas pela resposta inesperada.

- Sim.- Takumi concordou com o outro, mantendo a voz calma.- É onde deveríamos estar.

- Ei, por que não fazemos um meio termo e acabamos na Grécia?- Apolo propôs, esperançoso.

- Como? Vocês estão discutindo o país?- Anika finalmente voltou a prestar atenção neles, surpresa com aquela conversa irreal.- Pensei que tínhamos mudado apenas de região. Não é óbvio que é a Inglaterra?

O comentário de Nik abriu espaço para discussão e os cinco estavam quase começando uma briga. Ninguém queria admitir que tinha ido para tão longe de casa. Eles falavam uns com os outros, esquecidos por completo dos príncipes ali presentes. Estes apenas assistiam à cena inusitada.

- Ei, você sabe onde ficam Romênia, Inglaterra ou qualquer um desses lugares?- Manigold perguntou em voz baixa para El Cid.

- Não. Não são nenhum reino conhecido ou grande cidade.- O capricorniano respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Já chega!- Shion exclamou, falando alto para atrair a atenção de todos os presentes.- Será que vocês poderiam parar de brigar entre si? Esse comportamento não é nada correto e não vai levar a lugar algum.

- Estamos perdendo tempo com essa conversa. A lua já vai atingir o topo do céu.- Amista se pronunciou quando o lemuriano parou de falar.

Os cinco estrangeiros encararam o loiro, que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, tentando entender o que ele acabara de falar. Manigold, El Cid e Sísifo se entreolharam, perguntando-se se eles deveriam saber o significado daquilo. Shion apenas comprimiu os lábios, sem demonstrar nenhuma outra reação, mas olhando de lado para o virginiano. Ele não poderia estar pensado em falar aquilo agora... Ainda era muito cedo para saberem.

- Tudo bem. Vamos tentar nos comunicar melhor agora, está bem?- Sísifo disse, a voz soando conciliadora.- Precisamos esclarecer muitas coisas por aqui, mas vamos começar com as mais importantes.

Ele olhou para cada um ali, procurando alguém que discordasse do que falava.

- Primeiro, respondendo a pergunta. Nós estamos na capital do Reino de Athens, na parte central do continente. Este é o nosso castelo. Meu e de meus irmãos. Vocês chegaram aqui em uma explosão e caíram do céu no jardim. Agora, alguém pode dizer como isso aconteceu?

O sagitariano falou tudo devagar, tentando dar tempo para que eles compreendessem suas palavras. Mesmo assim, eles ainda pareciam confusos e atordoados quando ele pediu uma explicação.

- Nunca ouvi falar desse reino. A última coisa de que me lembro é estar em meu quarto estudando.- Takumi falou de modo frio e direto.- Tem certeza que isso não é um sequestro?

- O quê? Olha como fala, moleque.- Manigold se irritou com aquela insinuação e teria avançado para cima do japonês se não fosse segurado por El Cid.- Nós te tiramos do jardim, colocamos numa cama e cuidamos de você por três horas, seu ingrato.

- E você não acha que não temos motivo para suspeitar?- Char se intrometeu.- Dá última vez que eu vi, estava em um ônibus em Londres. Então abro os olhos e me encontro aqui, em um lugar que TAMBÉM nunca ouvi falar.

- Tudo bem. Acho que precisamos resolver mais mal entendidos por aqui.- Sísifo suspirou. Então eles não sabiam o que faziam ali. Ou pelo menos não queriam dizer.

- Será que podemos fazer isso enquanto damos um tour pelos castelo?- Anika estava curiosa para ver o resto do lugar e acabou distraindo-se da questão que eles discutiam.- Todos os cômodos são iluminados por velas? Deve ser difícil viver sem energia elétrica...

- Claro, podemos fazer isso.- Shion falou com determinação, ignorando os olhares incrédulos dirigidos para si.- Acho que é uma boa ideia que conheçam o lugar. Assim não vão se perder pelos corredores depois.

- O quê? Nós não vamos ficar muito tempo por aqui, não é?- Kimihiro perguntou, olhando para todos ali.- Não sei o que aconteceu para vir parar aqui, mas tenho que voltar logo, meus irmãos menores já devem estar muito preocupados comigo.

- Sim, meu irmãozinho com certeza está tendo um ataque.- Apolo concordou com ele, pensando no que Dionisio estaria fazendo agora.- Não tem algum modo de sairmos daqui agora? Um carro, ônibus, barco ou qualquer coisa assim?

- Ah, mas acabamos de chegar!- Anika ainda não queria ir embora.- Além disso, está muito escuro lá fora. Devíamos esperar até amanhã de manhã.

- Nada disso, tenho coisas para fazer em Londres.- Char também não estava afim de ficar mais parada lá.- E você pode fazer o que quiser, garota. Nós não estamos juntos, nem mesmo nos conhecemos.

A romena abriu a boca para retrucar, mas percebeu que a outra tinha razão e acabou se calando com a cara fechada. Um silêncio pesado então se instalou no aposento. Ninguém parecia ter nada para dizer e quando Sísifo finalmente decidiu que devia falar alguma coisa para tentar ajeitar a situação, Nik tomou a frente.

- Tudo bem! Então eu vou sozinha mesmo!

E dizendo isso, ela saiu correndo para fora do quarto, quase esbarrando em Shion na porta.

- O que...? Não, você não pode fazer isso!- Shion olhou rapidamente para seus irmãos.- Vou atrás dela.

- He, essa vai ser uma noite muito longa.- Manigold comentou sarcástico, recebendo um olhar de repreensão de El Cid.- Vai, até parece que eu disse alguma mentira.

O capricorniano balançou a cabeça, preferindo não responder. Ao invés disso, mudou de assunto.

- Acho melhor irmos nos reunir com nossos outros irmãos. Talvez algum deles tenha uma sugestão para resolver o problema de vocês.- Ele sugeriu.

- Vocês ainda tem mais irmãos?!- Apolo perguntou surpreso.

- Somos treze no total. Uma grande família feliz.- A ironia na voz do canceriano era perceptível e novamente ele foi ignorado.

- Você deu uma boa ideia, El Cid.- Sísifo concordou.- Vamos para a sala de jantar e lá poderemos discutir o assunto com todos. Tudo bem?

O sagitariano perguntou aos cinco estrangeiros. Um por um, eles foram concordando com a cabeça, mesmo que alguns parecessem hesitantes ou contrariados com a situação.

* * *

Anika continuava a percorrer o longo corredor mesmo estando agora totalmente perdida. A pouca luz que não era filtrada pelas cortinas fechadas não bastava para iluminar completamente o caminho pelo qual seguia. Por isso ela seguia na escuridão quase total tentando se orientar de algum modo.

Foi quando avistou uma luminosidade amarelada vinda de um outro corredor à direita e se apressou naquela direção. Chegando mais perto, Anika notou que a claridade vinha de um grande portal no fim daquele corredor. O aposento do outro lado parecia ser bem maior do que o qual acordara então ela presumiu que fosse algum salão ou coisa parecida e começou a correr para lá, animada.

De tanta pressa, acabou não percebendo um pequeno desnível na entrada do outro cômodo. Seu pé bateu no pequenino degrau e ela foi com tudo em direção ao chão.

* * *

- Ei Dohko, até quando vamos ter que fazer isso?

Regulus perguntou, já sem paciência, perguntou para o outro. O pequeno leonino estava parado ao lado de um dos portais laterais da saguão de entrada e segurava uma tocha com a mão direita. Do outro lado do lugar, o libriano tentava acender outro desses objetos e nem desviou o olhar ao responder.

- Acho que essas devem ser as últimas. E no fim o Shion nos deixou sozinhos para terminar o serviço.- Ele terminou resmungando.

Dohko parou o que fazia para tirar o suor do rosto. O calor das chamas já estava deixando-o totalmente molhado e um tanto quanto frustrado.

- Caramba, por que isso tem que ser tão difícil? Está muito quente aqui!

- Deve ser porque a caldeira ainda está ligada.- Regulus disse.- A porta que dá no porão está trancada e a chave sumiu depois que o Shion foi lá.

-...

Dohko coçou a cabeça, preferindo não falar nada. O ariano andava muito esquisito e ele estava preocupado com seu amigo por isso. Depois teria de ter uma conversa com ele, mas por enquanto o melhor era terminar logo com aquilo. O leonino percebeu que o assunto estava encerrado e também virou-se para pendurar a tocha em outra armação que estava ali por perto.

Assim que ficou de frente para a porta, Regulus viu uma mulher aparecer correndo vinda do corredor lateral mais próximo. Enquanto olhava, ela tropeçou na entrada e foi em direção ao chão. O leonino arregalou os olhos e, sem pensar muito, largou tudo que segurava e foi correndo impedir sua queda. Ele conseguiu pegar a garota pouco antes de atingir o chão.

- Ah...!

O pequeno leonino pareceu se lembrar repentinamente que tinha acabado de jogar para o alto uma tocha acesa e levantou a cabeça para procurá-la. Quando a localizou, ela já estava vários metros distante, indo, quase em câmera lenta, na direção a uma das tapeçarias que ficavam dispostas pelas paredes. Nessa hora, Regulus teve um calafrio. Se começasse um incêndio ali com certeza seus irmãos o trancariam no quarto e seria o fim de seus dias de liberdade.

- Pare!

Uma voz imponente veio de trás do garoto, dirigida para o objeto em queda. Este imediatamente parou seu trajeto e ficou flutuando tranquilamente no ar. Regulus sentiu-se aliviado por ter aquele desastre evitado e virou-se para encarar seu irmão com um sorriso torto.

- Shion! Obrigado pela ajuda! Eu-

- Mas o que é isso?!- A voz estridente de Anika interrompeu o mais novo.- E-está flutuando!

A romena estava de boca aberta e era possível ver seus olhos brilhando ao encarar os dois. Os irmãos não sabiam como reagir ante aquele ataque de entusiasmo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continua...**

* * *

Yaay! Mais um capítulo terminado com sucesso! E ainda saiu mais rápido que o outro, não?

Espero que tenham gostado das reações das pessoas ao acordar... A verdade é que eles pensaram mesmo que se tratava de um sequestro, mas ninguém queria insistir no assunto com os supostos sequestradores. Enquanto isso, os dourados não estão entendendo nada do que eles falam. Falta de comunicação da boa é que está acontecendo! E isso ainda vai causar confusões quando todos se encontrarem no jantar do próximo capítulo! Será que vou conseguir resolver essa confusão? Hn, veremos...

Agora, aos reviews!

_**Jules Heartilly: **_He, o Aspros não seria ele mesmo se não estivesse aprontando alguma! Mas eu gosto dele, então acho que ele não deve sofrer (muito). Quem sabe? Que bom que as mudanças agradaram! A Anika deu um ponto de vista diferente ao capítulo, foi bem divertido representá-la assim! Então, espero que tenha acertado com isso!

_**Virgo ****Nyah: **_Já anotei os acréscimos! Acho que vou usá-los assim que eles voltarem a aparecer. Que bom que estou conseguindo deixar alguns mistérios na fic, essa era mesmo a intenção. O Kimi-nii é muito fofinho e acho que eles devem se dar bem, sim!

_**Lyta White:**_ He, ainda bem que gostou! As coincidências da ficha me deixaram fascinada e espero que te agrade o que eu preparei para a Char! Ela foi a que ficou mais desconfiada da toda a situação... Deve ter achado que os capangas do tio finalmente a pegaram! Vamos ver como essa confusão se desfaz (ou não)...


	4. Uma maneira rápida e fácil

**Disclaymer****: Saint Seiya não me pertence, eu só pego os personagens emprestados, mas não ganho nada com isso. Além, é claro, do apoio, reviews e carinho daqueles que gostaram! ^.^**

* * *

**Uma maneira rápida e fácil**

- A comida está pronta!- Hasgard anunciou ao entrar na sala de jantar.

Aquele era um cômodo amplo e bem decorado. Diversos quadros, da mais variadas paisagens, cobriam as paredes de pedra juntamente com tochas que ajudavam a dar efeito e profundidade na decoração, além de iluminar o local. À direita de onde estava o taurino, uma imensa porta de vidro que para a parte traseira do castelo, onde uma floresta fechada separava o lugar do Santuário Real, o qual só era visto ao longe.

No entanto, apesar do tamanho e decoração, o cômodo possuía como móveis apenas uma enorme mesa retangular que ocupava toda a extensão do salão e várias cadeiras posicioadas ao redor dela. Era ali que se encontravam sentados Kardia, Aspros, Defeteros e Albafica. Os quatro sentavam-se distantes uns dos outros e pareciam ocupados com os próprios pensamentos, mas se viraram ao ouvir a voz forte do taurino.

- Finalmente!- Kardia se espreguiçou, levantando-se.- Já estava com fome e cansado de esperar.

- Ei, espere aí, apressadinho.- Hasgard deteve o escorpiano quando ele tentou passar por ele à caminho da cozinha.- Ainda vamos esperar pelos outros para comer. Então se quiser se oferecer para ir chamá-los...

- Eu vou.- Albafica se ofereceu depois de ver a careta de Kardia e querendo evitar uma discussão.

- Obrigado. O Degel foi chamar o grupo do Shion.

- Vou falar com o Sísifo, então.

O pisciano já estava de pé e saiu do salão logo após terminar de falar. Ele caminhou calmamente pelo corredor escuro, já conhecendo de cabeça o caminho que levava ao quarto que o sagitariano deveria estar. Nem precisou andar muito e se deparou com a luminosidade forte de várias tochas. Parecia que um grupo grande se aproximava então Albafica simplesmente parou e esperou que virassem o corredor.

- Albafica! O que faz sozinho no meio do corredor?- Sísifo indagou assim que o rosto do pisciano se tornou visível.

Atrás dele vinham, Manigold, El Cid e os quatro estrangeiros. O jovem pisciano não esperava vê-los ali, de pé, e por um momento ficou encarando-os sem reação. Por outro lado, o quarteto também concentrou seu olhar no rapaz. Alguns se mostravam admirados com sua beleza enquanto outros lançavam olhares mais desconfiados ao recém-chegado.

- Estava indo buscá-los.- Albafica por fim desviou o olhar dos desconhecidos e virou-se para o irmão mais velho.- Hasgard disse que o jantar já está pronto.

- He, espero que a comida dele esteja ao menos comestível. Estou faminto depois de ficar essas horas todas sem fazer nada.

Manigold se aproximou do pisciano e fez um gesto como se fosse passar o braço pelos ombros dele, mas o jovem de cabelos azuis, discretamente, deu um passo para trás e saiu de seu alcance, sem deixar de olhar para o sagitariano.

- Eu ainda não provei a comida, mas o Degel o ajudou a preparar então deve estar boa.- Abafica respondeu ao canceriano antes de virar-se e começar a andar, voltando pelo caminho que viera.- Vamos, eles estão nos esperando.

- Sim, claro.- Sísifo concordou e o grupo voltou a avançar.

* * *

Sozinho na escadaria do Santuário Real, Hakurei contemplava o céu noturno. Sua face estava serena e pensativa, passando uma impressão de tranquilidade que ele estava longe de sentir. E seus olhar traía a preocupação que o consumia por dentro. O rápido avanço das horas apenas servia para deixá-lo cada vez pior e o sacerdote perguntava-se por quanto tempo mais conseguiria manter-se parado.

"Deixar tamanha responsabilidade nas mãos dos jovens não é certo, irmão."

"Eu sei, mas não há nada que possamos fazer. Tudo só começará quando eu não estiver mais aqui."

"Eu entendo que você não tem como ajudar mais do que já fez, Sage, mas não me peça para ficar só assistindo o que acontecerá. É dever dos mais velhos garantir o futuro da próxima geração."

"..."

Hakurei ainda se lembrava das palavras ditas... Fazia o que? Quase duas décadas? Parecia até ter acontecido em outra era. Uma mais feliz, em que a vitória deles ainda era recente e as preocupações tomavam outras formas. Desde então tantas coisas aconteceram que era difícil acreditar que tudo voltou ao mesmo problema.

- Você sempre soube que no fim eu interviria, não é?- Ele perguntou em voz alta para as estrelas.- Será que você viu todo o futuro no tempo que passou estudando as estrelas?

A única resposta que obteve às suas perguntas foi o ruído do vento contra as copas das árvores da floresta à direita, mas o som tão comum parecia ter agora um som mais profundo e fez com que o sacerdote sorrisse. Por vezes a natureza parecia ter respostas para todas as dúvidas. Principalmente daquelas que não ousavam ser formuladas.

* * *

Parado na porta do salão de jantar, Kimihiro olhava impressionado para a enorme mesa posta, com todos aqueles pratos com bandejas prateadas encima e meia dúzia de talheres dos lados. Contando ainda com a decoração luxuosa do aposento e os homens de roupas estranhas lhe encarando do outro lado da mesa, o japonês sentiu como se tivesse ido parar na Europa, em pleno século XV. Pelo canto do olho, o jovem viu que as outras pessoas "normais" ali também tinham parado ao seu lado na porta de entrada, embora não pudesse dizer se, como ele, também estavam admirando o salão.

Na sua frente, o homem que parecia ser o porta-voz de seus "anfitriões" e o rapaz bonito que os encontrara no corredor e que fora chamado de Albafica, adentraram o aposento. Aparentemente nenhum dos dois tinha percebido que não eram mais acompanhados. Kimihiro os observou se afastarem e cumprimentarem os outros e estava preste a segui-los quando uma voz irritada vinda de trás desviou sua atenção.

- Ei, será que dá para vocês andarem?!

Manigold tinha ficado atrás de todos junto com El Cid e acabara tendo seu caminho bloqueado quando os quatro estranhos resolveram parar na porta. Ele não conseguiu ver um motivo para aquilo e apenas ficou irritado por quase ter esbarrado na pessoa à sua frente. Como resposta ao seu pedido mal humorado, Char aproximou-se do canceriano, portando um olhar ameaçador e determinado no rosto.

- Olhe, mudei de ideia. Não vou entrar em um espaço fechado com ainda mais pessoas estranhas e possíveis ameaças. Isso seria burrice de minha parte.- Ela falou de forma bem franca.

- O quê?! Mas você é uma mal agradecida mesmo! Fica nos ofendendo depois de grnerosamente oferecermos ajuda. Eu devia era-

- Manigold, pare.

El Cid colocou um braço na frente do irmão, impedindo que ele avançasse para cima da loira. O canceriano bufou indignado com a intromissão, mas ele não lhe deu atenção. Seus olhos estavam presos nos azuis irritados de Char. As constantes maneiras desconfiadas dela estavam conseguindo acabar com sua paciência de uma maneira anormal. O capricorniano não conseguia identificar exatamente o quê, mas tinha algo nela que o desagradava.

Isso porém era uma reação que não tinha lógica então ele tentava simplesmente afastá-la e resolver a situação de forma pacífica. Eles não podiam ficar parados no meio do corredor para sempre, mas também seria insensato deixá-la vagando pelo castelo ou nos jardins. Precisava então convencer a mulher a entrar no salão com os outros.

- Eu compreendo que você não esteja muito à vontade com a situação.- Ele começou com sua costumeira voz inexpressiva.- Mas garanto que nenhum de nós é uma ameaça e que não lhe desejamos fazer mal algum. Só estamos tentando encontrar uma maneira de ajudar com o problema de vocês e sua falta de cooperação está apenas nos atrasando.

- Nossa, suas palavras são muito bonitas.- A italiana falou, irônica.- Mas acho que poderia colocar um pouco mais de energia nessa sua atuação. Agora é que eu não acredito mesmo em vocês. Para começar, nada garante que querem mesmo ajudar. Mesmo que você dê a sua palavra, eu não te conheço para afirmar que você não está mentindo.

- Você está duvidando de mim...?- O tom de voz de El Cid saiu mais baixo e emotivo que antes. Se tinha uma coisa que não suportava era que duvidassem de sua palavra.

O capricorniano fechou a cara e seus olhos brilharam de irritação. Parecia que agora era ele que estava prestes a atacar a loira enquanto Manigold atrás sorria, pronto para apoiá-lo caso isso acontecesse. O clima ficou tenso entre eles enquanto Char e El Cid pareciam ter uma discussão com o olhar.

De dentro do salão de jantar, os dourados ouviram as vozes alteradas e tentavam saber o que se passava, mas os três estrangeiros que assistiam à briga barravam a visão deles do estreito corredor. Apenas Hasgard, o mais alto deles, conseguiu ver tudo por cima das cabeças de todos e atravessou o aposento rapidamente para intervir antes que a situação piorasse.

- Parem já com isso!

Antes, porém, que ele fizesse alguma coisa, Kimihiro colocou-se entre os dois e dirigiu para cada um deles um olhar severo.

- Não pensam que já estão muito grandinhos para ficar brigando desse jeito? Até meu irmão de oito anos demonstra mais maturidade! E você fique quieta que eu ainda não terminei de falar.- O japonês interrompeu Char antes mesmo dela emitir algum som, logo depois de vê-la abrir a boca.- Essa sua atitude desconfiada é exagerada demais. Se eles quisessem nos fazer mal, não acha que isso já teria acontecido? Dá para ver que eles só estão tentando ajudar e essa birra sua é coisa de criança mimada. E vocês...

Ele se virou para El Cid e Manigold que acompanhavam aquele sermão surpresos.

- Sei que ela foi meio grosseira, mas isso não é razão para perderem a calma assim. Cair em provocações é uma coisa feia. Os dois me parecem adultos, portanto demonstrem mais maturidade do que isso.

- Ha! Já gostei deles!- Kardia tinha chegado até eles junto com o taurino e agora quase caía na gargalhada.

- Ah... Exagerei?- Kimihiro parou com o sermão e agora parecia meio sem jeito enquanto olhava para o rosto das pessoas ao redor.- Desculpem é que essa cena me lembrou muito as discussões dos meus irmãos e eu não consegui me controlar.

- Eu achei bastante efetivo.- Apolo manifestou-se com um sorriso reconfortante. Qualquer coisa que evitasse a violência era uma boa ideia para ele.

- Hnf. Tanto faz, vamos logo.- Char resmungou.

A italiana passou por todos sem olhar para o rosto de ninguém. Ela ainda estava irritada pela situação, mas reconhecia que podia ter agido um pouquinho como uma pessoa mimada e ela não suportava esse tipo de atitude. Por isso seguiu em silêncio até aquela mesa espalhafatosa e sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima. Os que ainda estavam parados na porta observaram-na acomodar-se na mesa, atônitos, antes de segui-la para dentro do salão de jantar.

* * *

Anika agora estava sentada no chão no mesmo lugar que tinha caído depois de ouvir a explicação de Shion para a tocha flutuante. O objeto estava agora seguro preso à parede, mas a romena continuava olhando para o ariano com a boca levemente aberta em um sorriso surpreso. Ela permaneceu parada na mesma posição por mais de um minuto e os três príncipes já estavam preocupados com sua falta de reação.

- Então.- Ela finalmente pronunciou-se, falando bem devagar.- Você usou magia mesmo. E isso é uma coisa comum...?

- Sim...- Shion não tinha um bom pressentimento sobre aquilo.

- Por acaso não existe magia de onde você veio?- Dohko perguntou, estranhando a surpresa excessiva da mulher.

Anika negou com a cabeça, lembrando-se afinal de levantar-se. Em sua cabeça começavam a surgir várias perguntas sobre como funcionava a magia, mas ela conseguiu conter sua curiosidade por hora. Sabia, por esperiência própria, que se agisse por impulso e começasse um interrogatório iria acabar assustando os três e não conseguiria o que realmente desejava agora. Portanto resolveu adotar uma tática diferente.

- Lá na Romênia, algumas pessoas até acreditam em magia, monstros e criaturas sobrenaturais, mas a maioria acha que isso é ficção. Folclore inventado há muito tempo para explicar fênomenos que não eram compreendidos.- Anika citou a frase de um livro que lera um tempo atrás, deixando sua voz soar melodiosa e abrindo um sorriso mais inocente.- Eu pessoalmente acho tudo muito fascinante e fico muito empolgada de saber que existe de verdade.

- Você veio de Romênia? Onde fica?- Regulus também estava curioso para saber mais sobre essas pessoas estranhas.

- No leste Europeu.- Nik respondeu, cruzando os braços na altura das costelas e piscando.- Nunca ouviu falar?

- Não. Eu não presto muita atenção nas aulas de geografia.

- Isso é ser gentil. Você praticamente dorme nas aulas.- Dohko provocou.

- E como você pode dizer isso? Você é que está sempre dormindo!

- Isso é mentira!

- Não é, não!

- É, sim!

- Não é!

- Vocês dois, parem com isso!- Shion exclamou de modo autoritário.

- Ah, ha, ha! Essa pareceu até uma das brigas que eu tinha com minhas irmãs!- Anika falou, interrompendo antes que o ariano começasse a dar uma bronca nos dois.- Seus irmãos são bem divertidos, Shion!

A romena avançou um passo para mais perto dos príncipes. Seus olhos passearam pelos três à sua frente, mas detiveram-se rapidamente nos do lemuriano. Um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções desenhou-se em seu rosto enquanto ela se aproximava mais de Shion, até ficar a apenas um passo dele. Dohko e Regulus se afastaram um pouco, surpresos com aquela atitude, enquanto o lemuriano perdia a fala do que quer que pretendesse dizer antes.

- E imagino que você também é muito divertido, Shion.- A romena pronunciou as palavras devagar, ajeitando uma mecha de seus cabelos cacheados para atrás da orelha.

- Ah. Eu...- O ariano sentiu seu rosto começar a ficar quente e novamente não soube o que falar.

- E você fica muito fofinho com o rosto vermelho assim, sabia?- A voz de Anika agora soava quase melodiosa.- Mas sabe quando você ficou mais incrível? Quando estava usando magia! Entãao, será que você não poderia mostrar mais da sua magia para mim?

A jovem finalmente pediu, colocando bastante de seu charme na última frase. Sim, depois de tudo, Anika queria mesmo é ver mais demonstrações mágicas e não tinha dó de usar seu charme para alcançar esse objetivo.

- Eu, não...

- Vai, por favor!- Ela piscou os olhos, devagar.

-...

Aquela era uma situação inusitada para ele que fora criado como príncipe a vida toda e tratado com o maior respeito. Além dos irmãos, poucos eram aqueles que ousavam invadir seu espaço pessoal e com certeza nenhuma mulher o fazia. Isso o deixava incomodado e sem saber como reagir.

- Bem... acho que... tá.

O ariano acabou então por concordar e Anika teve vontade de abraça-lo e lhe agradecer. Porém, antes que tivesse oportunidade de fazer qualquer um dos dois, viu as pintinhas que ele tinha no lugar das sobrancelhas começarem a brilhar e no segundo seguinte Shion sumiu da sua frente.

- O que?!

A romena acabou por desequilibrar-se e quase voltou para o chão. Quando recuperou-se, olhou confusa para os lados até conseguir localizar o ariano do outro lado do saguão de entrada. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao vê-lo tão longe.

- Você se teletransportou?! Isso também é magia?!

A animação de Anika voltara a aumentar. Agora sim ela iria querer saber tudo sobre magia! Ela estava prestes a fazer mais algumas das perguntas que queria, sem dar tempo do ariano responder nem a primeira, quando a porta perto dela abriu-se.

- Com licença. Vim avisar que o jantar já está pronto, então se terminaram por aqui, vamos para o salão... Ah. Interrompi alguma coisa?

Degel acabara de chegar e seus iam da jovem estrangeira sorridente para Dohko e Regulus, que pareciam prestes a começarem a rir, para por fim pararem em Shion, que parecia bastante desconcertado.

- Não, não interrompeu nada.- Shion apressou-se em dizer antes que alguém resolvesse falar alguma coisa.- Vamos para o salão de jantar agora. Talvez lá possamos nos reunir com seus amigos.

- Eles não são meus amigos. E eu não quero voltar para perto deles.- Anika bufou, emburada, ainda não esquecera o modo rude com que a outra mulher lhe tratara. Estava decidia a não sair dali, até que uma ideia veio-lhe a cabeça e a romena voltou a sorrir.- Tudo bem, eu vou sem reclamar, mas com uma condição. Você nos teletransportar até lá, Shion.

- O que? Não. Esse poder não é para ficar sendo usado toda hora. Muito menos por caprichos seus.

- Ah, vai. Por favor!

A romena piscou os olhos, disposta a usar seu charme mais uma vez se necessário. O ariano percebeu sua mudança de aitude e acabou cedendo rapidamente para evitar outra cena. Ainda não se sentia preparado para isso e resolveu que cuidaria daquele assunto mais tarde.

- Tudo bem, eu faço.- Ele concordou, suspirando.

Degel acompanhou aquele curto diálogo atônito.

- Eu perdi alguma coisa?- O aquariano perguntou a Dohko.

- Ah, sim. E uma coisa muito engraçada.

- Muito bem, aproximem-se de mim então.- Shion falou. Ele tinha ouvido o comentário do libriano, mas preferiu ignorá-lo para não piorar as coisas.

Quando os quatro chegaram suficientemente próximos, o ariano respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, se concentrando. Suas marcas voltaram a brilhar, sinalizando o início do encantamento, e logo todos tinham desaparecido dali.

* * *

No salão de jantar, as coisas pareciam ter se acalmado e todos agora estavam sentados quietos em seus lugares. No meio da mesa, Takumi se encontrava mais afastado da cabeceira que os outros e contentava-se em observar as pessoas ali presentes com seu olhar frio e a feição séria. Ainda não estava satisfeito com a situação, mas ao menos tinha conseguido recuperar discretamente sua katana quando estavam saindo daquele quarto, então agora estava um pouco mais tranquilo. Além disso, depois de toda aquela discussão da mulher loira com um dos "donos do castelo" lhe esclareceu mais um pouco sobre a situação. Na verdade o japonês esperava que agora eles pudessem finalmente esclarecer tudo agora e ele conseguisse voltar para casa. Não sabia como sua família estaria reagindo ao seu sumiço.

- Ah, será que não podemos comer logo?- Kardia afinal quebrou o silêncio que se instalara no aposento.- Eu tô com fome.

- Acalme-se, Kardia. Ainda temos que esperar por Degel e os outros.- Hasgard repreendeu o irmão sentado a algumas cadeiras de distância.

- Falando nisso, também estou faminto.- Apolo comentou para ninguém em particular.- Será que não podemos começar sem eles? Afinal seus outros irmãos ainda podem demorar, não é?

- Talvez, mas seria falta de educação fazer isso.

O taurino lançou um longo olhar desconfiado para a cara sorridente do grego. Ainda não aceitara a presença sem explicação daqueles estranhos no castelo e decidira por si mesmo manter uma atenção especial sobre eles. Outro que mantinha uma grande desconfiança sobre os forasteiros era Aspros. O geminiano estava sentado na cadeira logo a direita da cabeceira, tendo seu gêmeo sentado ao seu lado e Sísifo na sua frente. E foi a este último que ele, aproveitando a pequena conversa em outro canto da mesa, dirigiu-se em voz baixa de modo que não fossem escutados.

- Tem certeza que eles não são suspeitos, Sísifo?

- Totalmente. Eles acordaram verdadeiramente confusos e desorientados. Além disso, não parecem conhecer nada sobre a situação de nosso Reino ou mesmo noções básicas de geografia. Você mesmo viu suas reações, eles só querem voltar para casa.

- Não sei, as intenções daquela ali não me pareceram muito pacíficas.

- Os quatro só estão assustados com tudo. Acredito que devem estar ainda mais confusos do que nós. Mesmo a que saiu correndo antes estava apenas impressionada com o castelo.

- Tudo bem, vou aceitar sua palavra por agora. Espero que não esteja enganado.

Aspros voltou a recostar-se nas costas de sua cadeira e olhou para o restante da mesa. A maioria das pessoas ali ainda seguia quieta, alguns pareciam perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto outros observavam com desinteresse a discussão que se formara entre Kardia e um dos estrangeiros sobre diferentes pratos de peixe. Não parecia que nenhum deles estava disposto a entrar no assunto do problema que tinham em mãos então o geminiano resolveu tomar a tarefa para si.

- Com licença.- Ele levantou-se e chamou a todos em um tom de voz alto para chamar sua atenção.- Eu sei que alguns de vocês estão com fome e querem jantar logo, mas como ainda temos de esperar pelos outros acho melhor começar nos apresentando. Nos conhecer um pouco, mesmo que seja apenas em nome, pode ser importante para o assunto que temos a tratar.

Aspros parou de falar esperando que alguém se manisfestasse a respeito. Quando viu que todos se manteriam calados, ele continuou.

- Tudo bem, então eu começo. Meu nome é Aspros e sou um dos príncipes do Reino de Athens, onde estamos agora.

- Príncipe?!- Por essa Kimihiro não esperava e ele não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa.

- Mas se vocês são príncipes, onde estão as criadas ou mordomos ou qualquer outro empregado?

Apolo não pode deixar de perguntar depois de também se surpreender com aquela informação. Ainda mais que ele _ainda _não conseguia se lembrar de sequer ter ouvido sobre esse tal país. Talvez o grego devesse mesmo ter prestado mais atenção nas aulas da escola, assim poderia se localizar melhor agora e evitaria muita confusão. Mas também quando é que ele poderia imaginar que precisaria desse tipo de informação algum dia? Ainda mais em uma situação tão estranha quanto a que estava metido.

- Mas vocês não sabem de nada sobre nada mesmo, não é?- Manigold interrompeu os pensamentos de Apolo, parecendo achar graça da confusão deles.- Sim, nós temos muitas pessoas por aqui, mas todas estão momentâneamente afastadas por motivos que não são da conta de vocês. A propósito, já que estamos nos apresentando, meu nome é Manigold e também sou um princípe, se isso contar para alguma coisa.

- Defteros.- O geminiano falou antes que algum de seus irmãos pudesse pensar em repreender o canceriano pelo seu comentário e assim começar mais uma discussão interminável.- O irmão gêmeo mais novo do Aspros.

"Gêmeo?" Kimihiro pela primeira vez notou o segundo geminiano e percebeu que ele era mesmo igual à Aspros. Vê-los juntos, o fez lembrar-se de seu próprio irmão gêmeo, mesmo que não idêntico, Akihiko. O japonês não imaginava quanto tempo tinha se passado desde que "sumira", mas podia adivinhar que a preocupação dele consigo era a mesma que a dele para com o gêmeo. Era incrível pensar que esta era a primeira vez que os dois estavam separados...

- Eu sou Sísifo, muito prazer em conhecê-los oficialmente.

E as apresentações seguiram-se enquanto Kimihiro continuava pensando sobre como seus irmãos estavam, Apolo observava tudo que havia ali, procurando por pistas que talvez pudessem ajudá-lo mais tarde, Takumi ouvia atentamente os estranhos falarem, tentando aprender mais sobre eles e Char continuava de cara fechada no seu lugar, ainda chateada demais para tecer algum comentário irônico sobre qualquer coisa. Assim, depois do sagitariano, Hasgard, Kardia, El Cid e por fim Albafica se apresentaram sem problemas.

Depois disso, o silêncio novamente se fez no aposento quando nenhum dos estranjeiros tomou a palavra para dizer quem era. Notando isso, Apolo apressou-se em apresentar-se e tentar causar uma boa impressão naqueles que talvez pudessem ser uma solução ou mesmo o pior de seus problemas.

- Boa noite para todos os senhores, princípes.- O grego não fazia dizer como deveria se referir à alguém da realeza, mas achou aquilo apropriado.- Meu nome é Apolo Petrakis, tenho vinte e três anos e sou um esforçado trabalhador da cidade portuária de Iráclio, capital das Ilhas de Creta, que fazem parte da Grécia. Eu não sei como vim parar aqui, mas deixei um irmão de apenas quinze anos sozinho em casa então peço que me ajudem, como puderem, a voltar.

Apolo terminou sua longa apresentação com um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça.

- Ele é mesmo igualzinho ao Sísifo...- Manigold sussurrou para El Cid ao seu lado, referindo-se não só a aparência com também na maneira como o grego falou.- E esse "irmãozinho de quinze anos" não te lembra alguém?

-...- O capricorniano não respondeu nada. Ele voltara de seu modo discreto depois de sua exaltação e da posterior bronca que recebera.

- Apolo?- Depois de ouvir isso, Char não conseguiu mais ficar calada.- Certo, sua mãe tinha muita criatividade para nomes. E como se chama seu irmão? Ares?

- Não. Dionisio.- O grego respondeu sem se importar com a ironia do comentário anterior. Ele já estava mais do que acostumado com aquele tipo de reação e sabia até como tirar vantagem dela, se necessário fosse.

- Que seja, então.- Char reparou que nenhum daqueles príncipes parecia saber do que eles falavam, arquivando a informação em sua cabeça.- E já que parecem tão interessados, meu nome é Char Donovan e moro em Londres. A capital do Reino Unido.

A italiana acrescentou a última frase depois de não ter conseguido nenhuma reação a menção da cidade. E estranhou ainda mais quando eles se mostraram ainda mais confusos com o final. Naquele instante, ela por fim convenceu-se que eles _definitivamente _não a conheciam e _provavelmente _não a queriam mal. Bem, aquela era uma preocupação a menos. Entretanto ela também teve um mau pressentimento sobre tudo aquilo que a impediu de relaxar totalmente.

- Ah, e eu sou Kimihiro Yagami.- O japonês loiro começou de forma um tanto hesitante. As incontáveis situações inesperadas daquela longa noite já estavam deixando-o cansado, e com fome, o que começava a distraí-lo daquela conversa.- Vim de Tókio, Nihon ou Japão, como é mais conhecido

Kimihiro explicou, referindo-se ao termo mais conhecido no Ocidente para denominar seu país. O nome pareceu intrigar um dos príncipes.

- Nihon...?!

- Isso. Você conhece?

As atenções de toda a mesa se voltaram para a ponta da mesa, onde Sísifo franzia a testa.

- Hm, talvez. Acho que já li o termo em um livro da biblioteca, mas... não tenho certeza.

- Devíamos perguntar ao Degel. Ele com certeza conhece de cor todos os livros daquele lugar empoeirado.- Kardia comentou e ninguém animou-se a contrariá-lo. Sua fala tinha um bom fundo de verdade.

- Por falar nisso, o senhor Degel não está demorando demais?- Apolo perguntou enquanto sentia seu estômago reclamar pela falta de alimento.- Faz tempo que estamos sentados aqui e ninguém deu notícias.

- Bah, com certeza ele está apagando algum incêndio que o Regulus e o Dohko causaram. Deixar aqueles dois sozinhos mexendo com fogo foi uma ideia bem idiota do Shion.- O escorpiano voltou a manifestar-se e novamente ninguém o contrariou, mesmo que alguns tenham lhe lançado olhares repreendedores.

- Mas acho que não seria muito diferente se fosse você que estivesse lá, não é? Parece-me que, ao contrário, você ajudaria a espalhar o incêndio.

O comentário causou surpresa em todos ali e não pela ausência de provocação ou deboche no tom de voz sério do autor, mas sim por sua identidade. Takumi conhecia Kardia há menos de uma hora, porém já tinha percebido muito bem como era a personalidade daquele escorpiano tão extrovertido.

- Eh... Se até um desconhecido diz isso, você está mal, Kardia.- Hasgard deu alguns tapinhas nas costas do escorpiano, sem esconder a vontade de rir.

- Hmpf. E quem afinal é você?- Kardia perguntou, tentando desviar as atenções de si para o estranho que havia provocado-o e que era o único que ainda não tinha se apresentado.

- É mesmo, ainda não me apresentei.- O jovem de kimono, pela primeira vez ali, abriu um pequeno sorriso.- Desculpem por minha falta de cortesia. Meu nome é Kiryu Takumi, estudante do terceiro ano colegial e herdeiro do Templo Kiryu na cidade de Kyoto.

Takumi terminou sua apresentação levanto de seu lugar e curvando-se em uma tradicional reverência japonesa.

- Kyoto?- Sísifo novamente pareceu reconhecer a palavra, com mais confiança dessa vez.- Eu me lembro dessa. É a capital de Nihon, certo?

- Não é, não.- Apolo respondeu automaticamente. _Dessa _aula ele se lembrava.- A capital do Japão é Tókio. Kyoto deixou de ser capital há... um século?

Da última parte o grego não estava tão certo e sua frase acabou saindo com uma entonação de pergunta.

- Quase isso.- Kiryu falou sem prestar muita atenção. Seu foco estava agora concentrado no sagitariano.

- Que estranho. Eu tinha certeza de ter lido-

O raciocínio de Sísifo, porém, não pode ser concluído pois enquanto o sagitariano falava, o som de vários pares de pés pisando com força no chão foi ouvido, vindo diretamente detrás dele. Todos os presentes já estavam olhando naquela direção e não tiveram dificuldades para ver Shion e seus quatro acompanhantes simplesmente materializarem-se no salão de jantar. Um fato curioso que pareceu assustar realmente apenas quatro pessoas.

- Mas o quê...?!

Apolo tinha acabado de ver um pequeno grupo de pessoas _surgirem do nada_ de um segundo para o outro como em um passe de mágica e levantado-se em salto por puro reflexo, quase derrubando a cadeira no processo. Suas mãos agarravam fortemente a lateral da mesa e quem olhasse para ele poderia reparar que o grego empalidecera visivelmente. Tal reação exagerada tinha um bom motivo. Fazia anos que Apolo trabalhava no "ramo da superstição", como chamava às vezes, e sabia como tudo aquilo não passava de enganação. Indo mais além, era possível dizer que o grego tinha a absoluta certeza que magia e outras coisas sobrenaturais eram apenas pura bobagem. O que era muito mais fácil de aceitar do que a existência de uma força desconhecida e destrutiva espreitando invisível por aí. Assim sendo, a mente de Apolo começou então a busca por uma explicação do truque, pois não poderia ser outra coisa, usado por eles.

Tudo passou pela cabeça do grego em menos de três segundos e ele logo se acalmou e voltou a sentar-se para que conseguisse se concentrar melhor. Enquanto isso as pessoas ao redor mal notaram seu pequeno descontrole, tendo as atenções voltadas para os recém-chegados.

- Por que você resolveu usar o teletransporte, Shion?- Aspros perguntou em um tom tanto curioso quanto repreensivo.- Sabe que não deve usar sua magia de modo leviano.

- Sim, mas eu... não pude recusar o pedido dela.- O ariano apontou para uma Anika, que tentava recuperar o fôlego ao seu lado ao mesmo tempo em que parecia procurar por alguma coisa, ou alguém, no salão.- E também, não sei se vocês já sabem disso, mas temos mais uma complicação...

- Caramba!- Nik, após finalmente recuperar-se, interrompeu Shion com um grito.- Isso é incrível! Eu poderia facilmente me acostumar com esse meio de transporte! Esse lance de magia é mesmo demais! Vocês já sabiam disso? O Shion consegue levitar objetos e teletransportar pessoas!

A romena não conseguia conter o sorriso enquanto falava empolgada com ninguém em particular.

- Só podem estar de brincadeira... Acabamos caindo em um conto de fadas.

Char sempre achara que esses assuntos místicos eram tudo uma besteira e agora, mesmo tendo vistos com os próprios olhos uma demonstração desse tipo de coisa, ela mal podia acreditar em si mesma. Embora tivesse de admitir que depois da noite incrível que estava tendo, coisas daquele tipo estavam se tornando um pouco mais fáceis de aceitar...

- Ah, eu achei bem legal.- Kimihiro ainda tinha os olhos arregalados de surpresa.- Nunca tinha visto alguém fazer mágica de verdade!

- O quê? Você não acha estranho uma coisa tão fantasiosa assim estar acontecendo?- Char parecia inconformada com a aceitação fácil do japonês.

- Se espíritos e outras criaturas sobrenaturais existem, faz sentido que magia também seja possível. Não deveria ser uma grande surpresa.

Kiryu entrou na conversa sem ter alterado a expressão. No templo em que vivia com a família era um fato comum a existência de coisas que não podiam ser explicadas pela lógica da ciência e que se mantinham às sombras da sociedade em geral. Por isso ele não se surpreendeu muito e aceitou bem o fato de existirem pessoas capazes de se teletransportar por aí. Até porque ele nem ligava muito para isso. Tinha assuntos mais importantes que precisavam ser discutidos. Ou era assim que ele pensava. Outras pessoas pareciam ter prioridades diferentes...

- Não é demais?!- Anika, tendo dado rapidamente a volta na mesa, se aproximou dos dois orientais.- Depois vocês tem que experimentar! A sensação é como se você tivesse acordado com um balde de água fria, mas é muito divertido também!

- Mas por que vocês parecem tão com isso?- Regulus verbalizou a dúvida que persistia em alguns dos príncipes, enquanto outros entendiam qual era o outro "problema" que Shion mencionara antes.- Isso é uma coisa comum dos lemurianos. Por acaso vocês nunca tinham visto um?

- Isso tudo é uma grande bobagem. Esse tipo de coisa é impossível na vida real.

Apolo respondeu automaticamente. Para logo depois perceber que podia ter acabado de perder potenciais, e ricos, futuros clientes, além de sua carona de volta para casa. Estava então pronto para acrescentar um "mas nunca se sabe o que pode existir no mundo, não é?" quando finalmente olhou para o rosto do leonino.

- Dionisio?!- Seu queixo só faltou parar na mesa de tanta surpresa de ver o irmão ali.- O que você faz aqui?!

- Quem? O quê...?

O mais novo de todos ali assustou-se com a súbita mudança do estrangeiro parecido com Sísifo e olhou ao redor procurando pelo tal Dionsio.

- Acho que ele está falando de você, Regulus.- Dohko ao seu lado também ainda estava processando as estranhas, e repentinas, reações daqueles desconhecidos de vestes diferentes.

- Ah. Er... Acho que você me confundiu, hã...

- Apolo.- Sísifo respondeu à cara confusa de Regulus e aproveitou para apresenta-los ao restante dos irmãos.- Os outros são Kiryu, Char e, hm, Yagami.

- Pode me chamar só de Kimihiro. Ou Kimi-nii para facilitar.- O loiro japonês disse, percebendo a dificuldade deles de lembrar seu primeiro nome.

Os outros dois apenas acenaram com a cabeça enquanto Apolo franzia a testa, ainda olhando o leonino desconfiado. Ele era muito parecido com o irmão. O sagitariano então apresentou Shion, Regulus, Degel e Dohko, que também os cumprimentaram em resposta.

- E eu me chamo Anika Keren.- A romena mesma se apresentou quando percebeu que ninguém lá sabia seu nome ainda.

- Sim, você veio de Inglaterra como a Char, não foi?- Shion perguntou, lembrando-se da conversa do que ela dissera pouco depois de acordar.

- É, eu estou estudando arqueologia na Universidade de Kent, mas na verdade eu nasci na Romênia.- A jovem falou, embora o nome do país não tenha provocado reação alguma no ariano.

- Já sei!- Apolo exclamou e novamente se pôs de pé em um salto, dessa vez atraindo os olhares de todos. Sua face demonstrava o alívio de quem conseguiu chegar na solução de um enigma muito difícil.- Agora entendi tudo que está acontecendo por aqui!

- É mesmo? E o que seria?- Char perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha curiosa. Os demais também estavam atentos para ouvir a explicação encontrada pelo grego.

- Isto é um sonho! Tudo o que estou vendo não passa de uma ilusão da minha cabeça.- Seu tom de voz demonstrava estar convencido do que dizia.

- Hm, até que faz sentido. Acho que me lembro de estar indo dormir no meu quarto.- A italiana assumiu uma postura pensativa.- Então isso quer dizer que você também não existe.

- Ou você que não existe.

- Ou podemos estar todos tendo um sonho coletivo como aqueles que eu vi num filme recentemente.- Anika se animou com aquela possibilidade. Isso também seria bem legal.

- Não acredito que vocês estão mesmo discutindo sobre isso.- Manigold voltou a aborrecer-se com eles.- Se tem alguém aqui que é uma ilusão são vocês. Invadem de repente a casa dos outros e ficam falando essas coisas estranhas!

- Oh, claro, minhas desculpas por isso.- Apolo sorriu, sabendo não ser recomendável contrariar seu subconsciente de sonho.- Hm, agora que todo mundo já chegou, será que podemos começar a comer? Estou realmente faminto.

- Sim, sim. Acho que essa seria uma boa ideia.- Aspros concordou devagar, sem saber mais o que dizer. Aquele homem loiro era uma pessoa muito estranha e o geminiano estava descobrindo não saber bem como lidar com ele.

- Finalmente! Eu pensei que ficaríamos a noite toda deixando a comida esfriar na nossa frente!- Kardia falou em voz ala, já pegando seus talheres.

- Kardia. Tenha um pouco mais de modos na frente dos nossos convidados.

- Ah, não enche, Degel. Eu já fiquei quieto e comportado por muito tempo enquanto esperava por você!

O escorpiano respondeu sem nem desviar o olhar de seu prato. Degel, vendo que seu irmão não prestaria mais atenção a nada do que falasse, soltou um pequeno suspiro e concentrou-se na própria refeição. O restante das pessoas fez o mesmo, com todos comendo com vontade. Para os príncipes aquela era a primeira refeição desde antes do meio-dia, horário em que começou o funeral de Sage, enquanto os outros cinco percebiam estar com uma fome de quem passa o dia todo se exercitando sem alimentar-se.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continua...**

* * *

Tã-dã... Final de capítulo mais sem graça, né? Mas tive que parar por aqui ou o capítulo não teria mais fim! E ele demoraria ainda mais tempo para sair...

Bem, agora que já acabou devo dizer que não fiquei totalmente satisfeita com o resultado, não sei dizer porquê. Então por favor me digam o que vocês acharam do ritmo do capítulo. Estava muito lento e enrolado? Ou ficou muito rápido e com pouca participação? Eu percebi que tiveram alguns personagens (fichas ou não) que quase não abriram a boca! Mas tive o que fazer já que tinha muita gente junta e nem todos tinham o que comentar... (Ou o capítulo não acabaria nunca)

Ah, e interessante essa opinião do Apolo, não? E aí, alguém mais se convenceu com a explicação dele? Acho que o título da fic talvez já dê uma "dica", não é?

E será que alguém notou alguma coisa estranha nesse jantar?

De qualquer modo, esse capítulo teve uma boa quantidade de novas informações. Mesmo que ele não tenha sido (ou pareça) ser muito importante. Pelo menos o jantar serviu para eles se acertarem um pouquinho e diminuírem essa desconfiança. Além das fichas terem sido apresentadas à "parte mágica" do lugar, claro. Para as reações deles, eu acabei me baseando na pergunta "O que acha de magia, criaturas sobrenaturais, ovni's ou coisas do tipo?" da ficha (o que não quer dizer que vá aparecer algum OVNI ou criatura esquisita no meio da fic, embora a ideia não esteja totalmente descartada... e.e)

Agora uma coisa eu posso garantir, muitas surpresas vão acontecer no próximo Capítulo! Inclusive a aparição de um dos vilões! (já estava mais que na hora, né?)

Agora... Reviews!

_**Virgo Nyah: **_Falta de comunicação é pouco para o que aconteceu... Eu particularmente fiquei com mais pena dos dourados. Os cinco, mesmo sem saber onde estavam ou como chegaram lá, me pareceram dominar todas as discussões! Um romance Yaoi na fic? Hm, vejamos como as coisas se desenvolvem... (Só acho que o Apolo e o Asmita ficariam muito estranhos! O.o)

_**Lyta White:**_ Ha, o Shion e o Asmita aprontaram bastante, mais para frente ainda deve ficar pior... Acho que no fim terá uma fila pela cabeças dos dois. Quanto ao cavaleiro... bem, eu diria que é surpresa, mas acho que já deu para perceber nesse capítulo. Ah, e o detalhe já está anotado! não pude colocá-lo nesse capítulo, mas vou ver o que posso fazer mais para frente.

_**Jules Heartilly: **_Zoar com o Kardia é sempre um passatempo divertido. Ele não é sério e/ou certinho como os outros e por isso dá para encaixar mais momentos assim. O Asmita e o Shion ainda devem demorar para serem descobertos (ou não), mas quando isso acontecer... bem você verá... As reações deles à descoberta de magia foram bem diferentes. Espero que tenha agradado.


End file.
